Quotidiens au Clair de Lune
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Même eux, ce couple atypique, ce groupe de loups-garous, cette bande d'adolescents un peu spéciale... Même eux ont un quotidien. Pas très intéressant, somme toute. Mais qui mérite d'être conté. Ou pas. Drabbles et OS! [Sterek]
1. Chaperon Rouge

**Note : Bonjour! Certains d'entre vous me connaissent pour des traductions, mais je reviens ici avec mes propres textes. Cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas touché à la fanfiction... Me concentrant sur mes fictions originales, j'ai quelque peu délaissé cette première passion é_è On se retrouve ici pour des Drabbles. Enfin, de Drabbles, ils n'ont plus que le nom... Ils sont presque deux fois plus long qu'un Drabble habituel, mais j'ai un peu la flemme de définir ces trucs avec d'autres mots x)**

**Chaque Drabble (ou truc) aura son propre thème. Comme ça, c'est plus simple. Et comme ça, je peux écrire un peu ce qui me passe par la tête! Si mes idées deviennent plus longues... J'enlèverais ce foutu mot "Drabble" è_é**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'histoire. Enfin "l'histoire"...**

**Rating : euuuh... Ici un petit K. Un mignon petit K!**

* * *

**Chaperon**** Rouge**

**164 mots**

Stiles pinça ses lèvres, tentant de retenir le sourire qui allait prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il était fier de ce dont il avait eu l'idée. Cet achat était peut-être le meilleur qu'il ait fait dans sa vie. Et tout ça, grâce à Scott. Si un jour, on lui avait dit que son meilleur ami aurait une telle idée, une fois durant son existence, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Il l'aimait son Scotty. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même, pour un certain loup-garou. Mais... Il ne pouvait se cacher, même à lui-même, à quel point il était niais, avec son sourire idiot.

La porte s'ouvrit sur _lui._ Qui ouvrit grand les yeux, essayant de ne pas les lever au ciel.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore bien pu inventer ?_

\- Stiles... Pourquoi tu es habillé en petit chaperon rouge ?

Derek ne put en demander plus, poussé dans son propre loft. Décidément, sa soirée allait être plus mouvementée que ce à quoi il songeait.

**Merci d'avoir lu cette première "chose"... J'espère pouvoir publier assez régulièrement... Sinon, j'en suis désolée T_T**


	2. Disparition

**Note : Bonsoir! Me revoilà pour un second drabble! On se rapproche des 100 mots... C'est difficile de ne pas dépasser cette limite! Mais c'est un challenge de plus alors... **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui suivent l'histoire et bien sûr, les lecteurs fantômes! Oui, toi au fond, je t'ai vu :D **

**R/R :**

**Laetitia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Oui, Scotty a _parfois _des idées géniales. Mais c'est très rare, alors il faut profiter!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'histoire. Enfin "l'histoire"...**

**Rating : euuuh... Ici un petit K. Un mignon petit K!**

**PS : Skayt... C'est pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras pourquoi mais... J'ai eu cette idée en pensant à toi x)**

* * *

**Disparition**

**127 mots**

Un grand bruit retentit dans les escaliers en colimaçon, faisant presque sursauter Derek. _Presque, fallait pas abuser quand même._ Il se détourna de l'immense fenêtre du Loft.

\- Stiles ?

\- Dereeeeeek !

Ce dernier se prit l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, soupirant de désespoir. Une migraine pointait déjà le bout de son nez, alors que l'heure ne s'y prêtait réellement pas.

\- Quoi ? Gronda-t-il, essayant de mettre de la douceur dans sa voix.

\- Je trouve plus ma chaussure !

Le loup-garou soupira.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ta faute ! Je sais que tu l'as grignotée et que tu me le caches ! Der', t'es un toutou pas gentil, geignit Stiles.

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

_Vraiment ?!_

**Et voilà pour cette fois! J'espère que ça vous aura plu un minimum! Vous pouvez toujours me proposer des thèmes, si le coeur vous en dit... Le prochain sera _"Prénom"_! **


	3. Prénom

**Note : Et voici le troisième drabble! Il est presque égal à 100 mots! Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à ne pas dépasser cette barrière T_T Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire au drabble "Disparition" : Skayt (Alphaaaa), AsphodeleSauvage (tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo?), Miamy (ma choupinette chérie) et bien sûr Lessa-chan (ma stalkeuse préférée)!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'histoire. Enfin "l'histoire"...**

**Rating : euuuh... Ici un petit K+. Un mignon petit K+**

**PS : Non, je n'aime pas Peter. Enfin un peu... Bon Okay, c'est le personnage le plus cool de tous les temps.**

**PS 2 : Je ne voulais à la base, pas en parler mais... Juste un petit mot pour soutenir les victimes et les familles touchées par l'attentat perpétré au sein de Charlie Hebdo en ce jour de deuil... Je sais que je suis mal placée pour en parler, ne m'y étant jamais intéressée réellement mais je me suis aussi sentie touchée... Mes histoires, c'est ma liberté d'expression. Tout comme l'était (et le sera) le journal et les dessins qui ont valu à de grandes personnes de se faire lâchement assassiner.**

**Sur ce, j'espère que ce drabble sera heureux!**

* * *

**Prénom**

**116 mots**

Stiles se rua dans la grande salle lumineuse du Loft des Hale, gigotant dans tous les sens.

\- Peter!

Ce dernier, blasé mais un large sourire sur les lèvres, leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi, _Genim_ ?

Stiles grogna, serrant les poings.

\- Plus jamais, tu m'appelles comme ça !

Peter fit l'étonné, une main contre le torse, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Alors Derek aurait le droit, et pas moi ? Minauda le loup-garou.

\- Co-Comment ? Bafouilla l'adolescent, qui avait cessé de se dandiner.

\- « Oh oui, comme ça Genim... A-Ah oui... AAAAH ! »... Les murs sont fins, les jeunes. Très fins.

Stiles rougit.

Et Peter s'esclaffa.

Ah, la cohabitation !

**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, comme d'habitude! Le prochain drabble sera "Amour" (peut-on faire plus niais?). Et il fera plus de 100 mots. Largement... T_T**


	4. Amour

**Note : Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours! Cela me rend extrêmement heureuse et... Bah, ça me pousse à écrire plus tout simplement. Et dire que j'avais abandonné l'idée de me remettre dans la fanfiction... T_T Sur ce, j'espère que j'aie répondu à tout le monde! Sinon, dites-le moi, j'en suis navrée d'avance T8T**

**Ce drabble est tellement long, qu'on ne peut même plus appeler ça comme ça. Une ficlet, tout au plus! **

**R/R Anonyme :**

**Yeliria : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Il m'a fait tellement sourire que je pense que je suis restée bloquée comme ça pendant quelques minutes x)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'histoire. Enfin "l'histoire"...**

**Rating : K**

**PS : Platypus. (comprendra qui pourra. Mais je maintiens qu'un rendez-vous chez un spécialiste est obligatoire)**

* * *

**Amour**

**404 mots**

Un ricanement s'éleva de l'étage du loft, envoyant des frissons désagréables dans le dos du seul loup-garou présent au rez-de-chaussée.

Il entendit les pas rapides de Stiles dans les escaliers, et se surprit à supplier mentalement que l'adolescent ne chutât pas sur les marches brutes.

Un Stilinski blessé était encore plus insupportable qu'un Stilinski en bonne santé.

_Et encore, c'était peu dire._

Perdu dans ses pensées, Derek revint à l'instant présent, en sentant un souffle léger contre son oreille. Stiles était assis à califourchon sur lui, reposant ses mains sur les épaules musculeuses de son vis-à-vis.

Le loup fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ? S'étonna Stiles. Je peux pas deviner ce que tu veux dire si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux me dire. Tu vois ? 'fin, je suis pas devin, je peux pas lire dans tes pensées. Même si je suis sûr que ce serait le truc le plus cool au monde. Après toi. Nan, après le lait. Le lait, c'est _le_ truc le plus cool de la planète !

Derek ne prit pas la peine de retenir le soupir qui désirait passer ses lèvres, et prit les deux poignets de son amant pour les coller entre leurs deux corps.

\- Comment tu fais pour arriver près de moi, sans que je te sente ?

\- Que tu me sentes ?

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis ? Gronda Derek. Que je ressente ta présence.

Stiles sourit et posa sa bouche rapidement sur celle de son amant, avant de reculer son visage.

\- Parce que tu te laisses aller avec moi ? Que je ne suis pas une menace ? Ou tout simplement parce que tu m'aimes ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne détrompa pas le garçon.

Oui, il l'aimait. _Plus que tout._

Il renversa le plus jeune sur le sofa et le recouvrit avec douceur de son propre corps, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser outre mesure. Et il lia leurs lèvres, pour un baiser passionné, qui aurait fait rougir n'importe qui se trouvant avec eux.

Et ce fut donc rouge comme une écrevisse qu'Isaac partit rejoindre sa chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible en remontant les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

_Décidément, il n'y avait jamais possibilité d'être tranquille, dans le loft des Hale. _

**_Merci pour votre lecture! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot si l'envie vous en prend! Le prochain drabble/ficlet/OS sera sur le thème "Rhume"! _**


	5. Rhume

**Note : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! C'est super gentil!**

**Ce drabble est tellement long, qu'on ne peut même plus appeler ça comme ça. Une ficlet, tout au plus!**

**R/R Anonyme :**

**Wm** : Merci encore une fois pour ton commentaire!

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Sauf l'histoire. Enfin "l'histoire"...**

**Rating : K**

**PS : Skayt, je t'aime. Et je m'enfuie, maintenant.**

* * *

**Rhume**

**412 mots**

Stiles se pelotonna un peu plus sous les chaudes couvertures, les remontant jusque sous son nez. Il n'arrêtait pas de trembloter et, même le chauffage du loft – poussé à son maximum – ne l'aidait en rien.

La porte de la chambre de Derek, dans laquelle il avait élu domicile depuis maintenant plusieurs mois – dès le début de leur couple, en fait – s'ouvrit, en grinçant sur ses gonds.

\- Stiles ?

Ce dernier marmonna. Ses membres étaient bien trop faibles et endoloris pour se tourner vers le nouveau venu, qui s'assit au bord du lit, tout près de lui. La main chaleureuse mais fraîche de Derek se posa sur son front, le caressant doucement, tout en rabattant ses cheveux bruns en arrière.

\- Tu peux te relever un peu ? Demanda le loup-garou.

L'inquiétude, mais aussi une pointe d'amusement, enrouaient sa voix, la rendant plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, tout en marmonnant que _c'était bien parce que c'était lui._ Derek finit par l'aider à se redresser un peu, plaçant un bras en travers du torse du garçon pour le pencher en avant et caler deux gros oreillers derrière lui. Puis il le fit se reculer légèrement, le laissant reposer calmement sur les traversins, dans son dos.

Derek passa devant les yeux ambrés un bol de lait chaud, faisant pétiller les prunelles de Stiles. Celui-ci sourit à son amant, tendant doucement les bras pour prendre le récipient. Le loup-garou l'aida à le tenir droit, devant lui.

\- Hmm, gémit le garçon, après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans la boisson et se léchant les lèvres. Sucré...

\- J'ai ajouté du miel. C'est... Ma mère faisait ça lorsque l'un de nous était malade, marmonna Derek, se collant un peu plus contre Stiles.

Ce dernier esquissa un mouvement des lèvres. Sa tête commença à dodeliner, signe qu'il s'endormait une nouvelle fois. Il n'arrivait que très peu à rester éveillé. Avisant cela, le loup retira le bol de ses mains pour le poser sur la petite table de nuit en bois. Il se releva pour rallonger correctement _son _hyperactif, et rabattit correctement les couvertures sur lui.

Puis, il ôta le plus rapidement possible, mais tout en étant silencieux, ses jeans, restant en boxer et se colla contre Stiles.

Il savait que cela lui plaisait. Et cela ne rata pas.

Stiles se mit à ronronner, apaisé, amenant les yeux de Derek à rougeoyer.

Qu'il était fier d'être celui qui dormait à ses côtés...

**C'est encore une fois affreusement niais, mais que voulez-vous. Le prochain sera encore pire et encore plus long. Il sera sur le thème "Cauchemar". Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes! S'ils me conviennent, j'essaierais d'en faire quelque chose! A tout bientôt les choux!**


	6. Cauchemar

**Note : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! C'est super gentil!**

**J'avais hâte de vous présenter ce petit OS. Il m'est venu un soir, alors que je devais bosser sur un roman. Dire qu'il est arrivé au pire moment est peu dire! Mais cette idée ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille alors... Voilà pour vous! Il est plus long que tous les autres (mais ce n'est pas le plus long)!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Même si des fois, j'aimerais câliner Peter. **

**Rating : K+**

**PS : Skayt, je t'aime. Et je m'enfuie, maintenant. Et... *chuchote* y'a Pet'!**

* * *

**Cauchemar**

**632 mots**

Derek fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement, qui provenait de la place du lit, à ses côtés. Il se tourna rapidement vers son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer par sa seule présence musculeuse, évitant les coups qu'il donnait, inconsciemment.

Stiles sanglotait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Le loup remarqua qu'il tremblait de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait et gronda. Le garçon s'agrippa à son tee-shirt, essayant de reprendre un souffle mesuré.

\- Respire Stiles. Allez, respire.

Comprenant que le plus jeune n'arrivait à rien, il fit rougeoyer ses yeux et lui ordonna calmement de se calmer.

_Allez, Stiles._

Alors qu'il allait lui chuchoter des mots apaisants, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit avec force et fracas, sur Peter et Scott. Les deux loups-garous se figèrent en avisant la scène : Stiles était étroitement serré contre le corps puissant de Derek, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il s'accrochait à son amant comme on se cloue à une bouée de sauvetage qui empêche à notre corps de sombrer dans des eaux froides et avides.

\- Ça va ? Chuchota Peter entrant dans la pièce, avant d'aller rapidement s'installer sur le lit, cajolant le dos et les flancs de Stiles.

Son instinct de chef de meute était sans cesse ravivé ces derniers temps, mais là... Les hurlements de Stiles, puis son éclat de détresse tellement pure, dans des yeux qui en avaient trop vus, lui tordaient l'estomac.

Derek répondit par l'affirmative, souriant difficilement à son oncle. Peu importe leurs nombreux griefs passés, ils devaient désormais rester soudés. Pour la meute. Pour sa stabilité.

\- On a cru que vous étiez attaqués ! Informa Scott, mal à l'aise.

Les démonstrations de meute étaient toujours aussi étranges pour lui. Mais voir son meilleur ami, son presque frère, apaisé par les deux Hale lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il se tordit les mains, avant que Derek ne lui fît un signe, l'exhortant à s'approcher d'eux.

\- Juste un cauchemar, commença le plus âgé des Alpha. On a eu tort de penser que tous les derniers événements n'auraient aucun putain d'impact, grogna-t-il.

Voir son amant ainsi lui donnait envie de frapper contre un mur. Il savait Stiles sujet aux cauchemars, mais depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, il n'en avait plus fait. Et là, tout recommençait. Si le garçon faisait des mauvais rêves, c'était qu'il ne se sentait pas assez en sécurité. Et ce, même entouré d'une meute de puissants lycanthropes. Il souffla.

Stiles, quant à lui, poussa un fort gémissement d'angoisse, se détournant de son amant pour se jeter dans les bras d'un Scott qui venait tout juste de finir de s'installer.

\- Scott ! Geint l'hyperactif, se serrant au maximum contre son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier sourit. Cela lui rappelait les nuits où Stiles faisait cauchemars sur cauchemars après la mort de sa mère. Il avait eu alors, l'habitude de consoler son ami.

Il le colla un peu plus contre lui, laissant Derek se caler derrière Stiles.

\- Shht... murmura-t-il, calmant les hoquets effrayés de son amant. C'est fini...

Il l'embrassa sur la nuque, le mordillant afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

_Jamais._

Peter se rapprocha un peu plus d'eux, les serrant tous les trois entre ses puissants bras. Il soupira, laissant sa tête reposer contre une des épaules de Stiles., détendant les muscles noués de son dos.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils attendirent que le plus jeune de leur groupe se fût totalement calmé, somnolant, sur le point de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Il glissa du torse de Scott, avant que Derek ne le rattrapât et ils se couchèrent, tous les quatre blottis ensemble, protégeant le dernier humain présent dans leur meute.

_Protégeant celui qui les réunissait tous._

_Sans exception._

**Je pense que vous aurez tous compris maintenant que j'adore par-dessus tout la relation qui relie Peter, Stiles et Derek (bon aussi Scott pour le coup). Leur relation est très peu exploitée, alors j'en profite! Leur lien de meute est plus fort que tout...**

**Le prochain sera un réel drabble, de 100 mots pile poil! Il sera centré que le thème de "La pluie"! Comme d'habitude, je prends tous thèmes proposés (je ne vise personne hein, mais merci, toi au fond)! A bientôt pour la suite de "Rumor has it" pour ceux qui suivent :D**


	7. Pluie

**Note : Et voici mon premier vrai drabble! Je me suis demandé si je devais vraiment le publier, étant donné que... C'est assez nul, de mon point de vue... M'enfin!**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et surtout pour la foultitude de thèmes donnés, plus étranges les uns que les autres. Je vise en particulier deux personnes pour le mot "étrange"... **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Même si des fois, j'aimerais câliner Peter.**

**Rating : K**

**Warning : Une fois n'est pas coutume, il y a Peter donc...**

**PS : Merci Skayt. Parce que je commençais à déprimer là ;v; *coeurdanstonvisagetoutmignon***

**PS2 : Je ne remercie pas Dray. Qui me fout dans la merde royalement. Vil garnement!**

* * *

**Pluie**

**100 mots**

Lorsque Peter entra, trempé, dans la cuisine qu'ils avaient aménagé au rez-de-chaussée de leur loft, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et devinrent bleu brillant lorsque le sentiment de mélancolie le frappa aussi soudainement qu'un ras-de-marée.

Il posa ses prunelles sur le dos de son neveu, dont il voyait les épaules tendues, penché à la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il fut choqué mais presque attendri. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus vu son parent ainsi.

\- Derek ?

Ce dernier répondit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- J'aime pas la pluie, énonça-t-il, seulement.

Peter gloussa, posant une main sur l'épaule de Derek.

**Merci pour votre lecture! Le prochain sera largement plus long... 425 mots, sur le thème de "Pompon"... Je vous laisse imaginer le pire! Vous pouvez encore proposer vos thèmes, on ne sait jamais. Sachez que je les note tous mais que je ne les traiterais pas forcément! Ce sera suivant les idées! Gros bisous!**

**Le chapitre 3 de "Rumor has it", une traduction XO Supernatural/Teen Wolf, est désormais disponible!**


	8. Pompons

**Note : Merci à tout le monde! Je suis heureuse que le drabble d'avant ait plu (presque plus alors qu'il est plus court, en fait... ), alors je reviens assez vite pour un autre!**

**Cet OS est un cadeau pour Redzik... Pour la/le remercier de tout et pour la/le dérider un petit peu!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Une fois n'est pas coutume, il y a Peter donc...**

**PS : Platypus *coeur***

**PS2 : Je ne remercie pas Dray. Qui me fout dans la merde royalement. Vil garnement!**

* * *

**Pompons**

**431 mots**

Derek soupira en entendant son oncle et Stiles se faire des messes basses. Pas que ce fût nouveau, non, _loin de là_, mais ça lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Les voir comploter, devant lui, l'irritait plus que de raison.

Alors quand il vit son amant se lever du sofa sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois, afin de monter les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Mais qu'avaient-ils encore bien pu inventer, ces deux-là ?_

\- Peter.

\- Oui, cher neveu ? Gloussa l'ancien Alpha.

Le ton condescendant de son parent exaspéra finalement Derek. Et dire qu'il devait vivre avec lui, chaque jour. _Tous_ les jours. Jusqu'à ce que l'un deux se décidât enfin à quitter ce vieil immeuble décrépi.

_Ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver !_

Un brouhaha atroce se fit entendre du premier étage, faisant grimacer le plus jeune des loups présents. Il se demandait, encore aujourd'hui, comment un si jeune et si frêle adolescent pouvait faire le bruit de trois éléphants réunis – et encore, il était gentil... N'avait-il donc jamais besoin de repos ? N'avait-il...

\- Deeereeeeekouneeeet !

La voix douce mais presque criarde de Stiles se fit entendre à ses oreilles, le faisant frissonner. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermés, et resta bouche bée. Peter aurait même juré avoir vu de la salive couler sur le menton de son neveu.

L'hyperactif sourit, satisfait de sa surprise. Il avait revêtu un uniforme de chearleader –_ où avait-il bien pu trouver ça ? _Se demanderait plus tard l'Alpha. Oui, de chearleader.

Le haut, trop court, découvrait très largement le bas-ventre, le nombril et une partie des hanches du garçon, n'atteignant même pas les bords de la jupette. Cette dernière, de couleur violette, touchait difficilement la mi-jambe de Stiles, dévoilant sans pudeur les cuisses fermes et pâles que Derek aimait tant toucher, caresser ou mordiller. Des suçons pouvaient d'ailleurs être aperçus à divers endroits, faisant ricaner Peter, qui ne se gênait pas pour reluquer l'amant de son presque fils.

\- Stiles, gronda sévèrement le dit-presque fils, les yeux rougeoyants.

\- Ouiiii ? Minauda le garçon, les joues un peu rouges, mais fier de lui.

Il chuta violemment dans les bras de son amant, qui venait de le tirer à lui, le serrant possessivement.

\- Tu me tueras un jour.

Il finit par grogner sur Peter, qui prenait un peu trop ses aises à son goût et prit le garçon dans ses bras, se relevant pour le traîner dans leur chambre.

_Gagné !_

**Je... Je sais pas trop quoi dire... J'aime cet OS. Pour une fois \o/ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu à vous aussi *coeur* La prochaine parution dans ce recueil se fera sur le thème "Lait"! **


	9. Lait

**Note : Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tout le monde! Merci, merci et merci! Vous êtes tous trooop gentils :D**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Une fois n'est pas coutume, il y a Peter donc...**

**PS : Euh... Je tiens à préciser que cette idée à deux degrés de lecture. Voilàààà *coeur***

**PS2 : Je ne remercie pas Dray. Qui me fout dans la merde royalement. Vil garnement!**

* * *

**Lait**

**191 mots**

\- Allez, tu peux pas me refuser ça, bouda Stiles. Y'a déjà rien ici... Allez, Deeer' !

\- Non.

\- Dereeeeeeeek !

\- Non.

Stiles soupira, se jetant sur son amant pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

\- Tu peux pas me faire ça. Tu sais bien que si j'en ai pas, je vais mourir. Mourir, tu comprends ? MOURIR !

Le loup-garou gronda, plaquant son petit-ami contre lui, le soulevant un peu plus en plaçant ses deux bras sous les fesses recouvertes d'un short ample.

\- Tu ne mourras pas.

\- Mais Dereeeek ! Tu avais dit que tu en rachèterais, chouina le plus jeune, continuant à mordre doucement l'oreille du lycanthrope, qui grogna pour lui intimer d'arrêter ses bêtises.

\- Arrête ça, grommela le loup.

\- Mais t'en a pas racheté ! Et c'est triste ! Et être triste, c'e-

Il fut coupé par les lèvres violentes de son petit-ami qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour lui fournir l'entrée à son antre. Stiles poussa un gémissement, s'accrochant aux épaules de Derek.

\- Ça va mieux ? Sourit ce dernier.

\- Non. Je veux mon lait !

**Voilààà... Je réfute toute idée sur le fait que je serais complètement dérangée. Ce n'est point vrai! C'est à vous de choisir le prochain thème de drabble : "Robot" ou "Danger"! Tout en sachant que l'un comporte Peter et l'autre Scotty. Mais je ne vous dévoilerais pas quel personnage dans quelle idée :D**

**A tout bientôt *coeur***


	10. Robot

**Note : Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tout le monde! MERCI :coeur: Il y a eu plus de votes pour le drabble "Robot" alors voilà! Et c'était le drabble avec... Scottie :D**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Aucun. Y'a pas Peter. *boude***

**PS : Gros bisous à Skayt :coeur: Parce que c'est elle qui m'a donné cette idée! Et ce thème, du coup! :recoeur: **

* * *

**Robot**

**375 mots**

Stiles et Scott étaient assis côté à côte, devant l'ordinateur du loup-garou. Calés dans le lit de ce dernier, serrés comme des enfants qui voudraient se réchauffer, ils avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran posé sur leurs genoux.

\- C'est dommage que vous gâchiez toutes les photos, bouda Stiles. Vos yeux éblouissent tout le temps !

Scott soupira, tapant sur la flèche de son clavier pour faire avancer le diaporama.

\- Mais du coup, on dirait que Derek a des yeux lasers ! S'extasia le plus jeune des adolescents. Et ça, c'est rudement cool, hein Scottie ?

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Quel enthousiasme ! Tu pourrais faire semblant au moins...

\- Oui oui.

Le loup-garou appuya encore sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, ne tenant pas compte, une fois n'est pas coutume, des élucubrations de son meilleur ami.

\- Dis, tu crois que Derek est un robot ?

\- Qu... Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore, Stiles, souffla le lycanthrope.

\- Bah c'est vrai ! Si on s'intéresse pas à lui, on pourrait croire qu'il ne va pas aux toilettes, qu'il ne mange pas, qu'il ne dort pas, qu'i-

\- J'ai compris le truc, Stiles, j'ai compris le truc. Mais maintenant que tu vis avec lui, tu vois bien qu'il est vivant, non ? Fit mine de s'intéresser l'aîné des deux garçons.

\- Oh que oui ! Il mange énormément et le pire, c'est l'appétit de sexe, tu sais ! Oh mon dieu, il est insatia-

Scott ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, les yeux rosies par la gêne.

\- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Savoir. Ce. Que. Vous. Faites. Dans. Un. Lit ! Gronda-t-il, tout en détachant chaque mot pour qu'ils s'imprégnassent bien dans le crâne de son ami.

\- Pas que dans un lit, tu sais. Les murs, les tables, il aim-

\- Stiles !

\- Oui, mon Scottie ? minauda le jeune hyperactif.

\- Arrête. Je ne veux rien savoir de vos ébats sexuels ! Et en plus, tu réponds toi-même à ta question. Derek n'est pas un robot. Point. On clôt le sujet !

\- Et Peter ? Tu crois que Peter est un robot ?

Scott soupira, se frappant le front.

_Pitié._

**Et voilà pour vous! Je ne vous dirais jamais assez merci T_T Faudrait que je le fasse plus souvent! Et promis, d'ici quelques temps, vous aurez le droit à un cadeau (peut-être à celui ou celle qui mettra la 50ème review? Je verrais :coeur:)! Le prochain drabble sera donc celui avec Peter "Danger"! A tout bientôt!**


	11. Danger

**Note : Moins de commentaires pour le drabble précédent... Est-ce un contre-coup du fait qu'il n'y ait pas Peter? x) Dans tous les cas, merci à tous!**

**Et c'est Miamy qui a posté la 50ème review! Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, dans la mesure du possible!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Bonjour. Y'a Peter. Au revoir.**

**PS : SKAYT. Cette fois... C'est encore toi qui m'a donné cette idée. **

* * *

**Danger**

**170 mots**

Peter leva les mains devant lui, reculant doucement.

\- Pose ça.

Un geignement se fit entendre, faisant crisper le visage du loup-garou bêta.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire mal, alors _pose_ ça... S'il-te-plaît.

\- Mais non !

\- STILES ! Pose ça !

\- Non ! Je veux faire plaisir à Der'.

\- En te tuant ? Tu vas tacher le sol, soupira Peter.

Stiles poussa un gémissement, reposant le couteau sur le plan de travail.

\- Mais je veux faire à manger pour Derek, bouda l'adolescent, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'amadouer l'oncle de son petit-ami.

\- Tu ne lui feras certainement pas plaisir en lui offrant une salade de doigts, gronda Peter. Il va me tuer s'il voit que tu as une seule égratignure. Ça voudrait dire que je n'ai pas gardé mes deux yeux rivés sur toi, comme il me l'a ordonné.

Le loup s'avança vers le garçon, repoussant le couteau loin des mains baladeuses de l'hyperactif.

\- En plus, il n'aime pas les aubergines.

**Je vous avoue que c'est mon drabble préféré... J'espère qu'il vous aura tout autant plu! Le prochain sera "Calme"!**


	12. Calme

**Note : Je reviens assez vite avec ce drabble. Alors, je dois vous avouer que je serais peut-être un peu moins présente à présent. Peut-être x) J'ai été acceptée pour un autre job bénévole dans une maison d'éditions et ça va me prendre un peu plus de temps que de la seule relecture. Mais j'ai plein d'idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête, donc peut-être ne verrez-vous jamais une affectation quelconque sur mes traductions et mes écrits x) Surtout si mon insomnie s'aggrave... x)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Pas de Peter. Enfin... Non, même pas. **

**PS : Je devais le faire depuis longtemps mais... Je ne voyais pas où. Donc maintenant que je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous adorent Peter... Si vous ne la connaissez pas, vous pouvez - devez même - aller lire les écrits de Skayt. Ces Steter sont tout bonnement magnifiques. Je crois que ce sont mes préférés, de tous mes préférés :coeur: Donc allez-y, laissez-vous tenter, vous ne regretterez pas!**

**PS 2 : Merci à Miamy pour ce thème et cette idée!**

* * *

**Calme**

**454 mots**

C'était calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Vraiment _trop _calme. Et ce calme, ce silence, ce _non-bruit_ était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vécu depuis plusieurs mois.

Il ne comprenait pas, mais ce silence lui tordait les sens. Ce silence lui broyait le cœur. Ce silence l'angoissait.

_Où était Stiles ?_

Le garçon aurait dû être au loft depuis au moins une heure. Derek savait que son amant avait entraînement de crosse aujourd'hui, et que Stiles traînerait sûrement quelques temps avec Scott et Isaac après les heures réglementaires à courir dans une pelouse mouillée. Mais là... Il était bientôt vingt-et-une heures et le loft était calme.

Glissant une main tremblante dans sa veste de cuir qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à laisser sur le porte-manteaux que ses bêtas l'avaient obligé à acheter, il composa le numéro de Stiles, priant pour que sa voix fût aussi posée et rauque qu'à son habitude.

Au bout de deux tonalités, la voix de son petit-ami retentit à l'autre bout du combiné :

_\- Der' ? Quelque chose ne va pas, louloup ?_

\- Stiles, soupira seulement le loup-garou, ne relevant même pas le surnom que l'adolescent avait pris le parti d'utiliser depuis quelques jours.

_\- Oui, c'est moiiiii. Je te manque déjà, hein, avouuuue ! Hououuuuuuuuu !_

Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'imaginant Stiles sauter de joie.

\- Tu es où ?

_\- Tu n'as pas vu le mot ? _S'étonna le garçon, avant de chuchoter quelque chose que Derek ne comprit pas.

_Le mot ?_

Oh mais quel idiot !

\- Si, si, se rattrapa le plus jeune des Hale. Je voulais juste euh... m'assurer que tout allait bien, chez...

_\- Scottie, arrête ! Laisse Isaac tranquille. Regarde, tu vas le faire pleurer !_

\- Chez Scott...

_\- Bien sûr que je suis arrivé ! Il n'habite pas en Chine. Ou au Pôle Nord. Hein, Scottie, que t'habites pas au Pôle Nord ! Sinon, en plus, je suis sûr que je me serais perdu sur le chemin. Que j'aurais rencontré quelqu'un de bizarre. Mais que..._

\- Stiles ! Gronda Derek.

_\- Oui loulouuup ?_

\- Amuse-toi bien.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répondre et raccrocha, se laissant tomber sur une des chaises hautes de la cuisine. Et en effet, le garçon avait laissé un mot sur le plan de travail, recouvert à moitié d'un verre de lait entamé pour éviter que le bout de papier ne s'envolât. _Sûrement._

Il fallait vraiment qu'il fît quelque chose contre ce sentiment d'abandon à chaque fois que Stiles n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

Sinon, il finirait certainement par attacher le garçon dans sa cave.

\- Très certainement même, soupira Derek, froissant la petite note.

**Et voilà \o/ Le prochain drabble? Bah... Il n'est pas encore écrit. Quand je vous dis que je suis à la bourre, ce n'est pas qu'un euphémisme! J'espère pouvoir l'écrire dans la journée... Si vous voulez un thème, plus qu'un autre (même dans ceux que vous m'avez déjà proposé), dites-moi \o/**


	13. Tatouage

**Note : Je ne suis pas _du tout_ convaincue par ce drabble. Déjà, ça annonce la couleur x) Donc il se peut que je repasse dessus si le coeur m'en dit et si je trouve mieux... Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Franchement, c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer encore et toujours :coeur:**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Pas de Peter. Enfin... Non, même pas.**

**PS : Je devais le faire depuis longtemps mais... Je ne voyais pas où. Donc maintenant que je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous adorent Peter... Si vous ne la connaissez pas, vous pouvez - devez même - aller lire les écrits de Skayt. Ces Steter sont tout bonnement magnifiques. Je crois que ce sont mes préférés, de tous mes préférés :coeur: Donc allez-y, laissez-vous tenter, vous ne regretterez pas!**

**PS2 : Vu qu'il arrive qu'on me pose la question... Alors, sur mes drabbles, je ne suis pas du tout le canon de la série. Je pioche ce dont j'ai besoin, surtout au niveau des personnages. C'est-à-dire que vous ne verrez jamais de Malia/Kira/Liam/Breaden/Trucbidule dans mes écrits... En gros... on va dire que je me base sur la fin de la saison 02 et que mes drabbles sont entre la saison 02 et une saison hypothétique inexistante x) **

* * *

**Tatouage**

**602 mots**

Stiles roula encore une fois sur le sol de la chambre de Scott, sous les regards atterrés de ce dernier et d'Isaac. Enfin non. Isaac s'était endormi quelques minutes plus tôt, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment regarder les frasques de Stiles.

_Quelle chance_.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Stiles.

\- Et pourquoi je pourrais pas ? T'as bien pu toi, et en plus, t'es un loup-garou ! Tu cicatrises et ça a marché – avec de l'aide mais ça a marché. Alors pourquoi je pourrais pas ? Je suis humain ! Un vrai de vrai ! Enfin, des fois, j'aimerais être une licorne ou un truc du genre, comme une brique de lait mais... Bah non. Alors, je suis un hum-

\- Stiles ! Je sais que tu n'es pas une... une brique de lait, sérieusement ?

L'hyperactif hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas une brique de lait, donc. Mais tu as vu comment tu as réagi quand c'était moi ? Alors imagine que ça soit toi !

Stiles fit la moue, se roulant encore sur le parquet.

\- Mais je veuuuux un tatouaaage ! Comme celui de Derek !

\- Ouais, je m'en doute, soupira Scott, se rapprochant d'Isaac pour éviter à ce dernier de tomber du lit. Mais tu sais... tu t'es évanoui, Stiles. _Évanoui. _

\- Et aloooors ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui, alors que c'était _moi _qui me faisait tatouer. T'es tellement douillet que-

\- Je suis paaas douillet ! Bougonna l'hyperactif.

Scott gronda, agacé par son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour le faire taire, quelques fois. Il s'approcha se lui, repoussant doucement Isaac sur le lit, et tendit un bras vers lui.

\- Mais aïeuuuuh ! Scottie ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu voulais me tuer ! Ça fait trop mal, pleurnicha Stiles, regardant son presque frère, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Une pichenette.

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'ai fait une pichenette. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis contre ton idée de tatouage ? Si un simple petit pincement te fait hurler, alors ça va être quoi quand une aiguille va entrer dans ton bras pour y insérer de l'encre ?

Prononçant ces mots, Scott vit le teint de Stiles blanchir à vitesse grand V. Bien, si ça pouvait lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Mais...

\- Non Stiles.

Ce dernier soupira, laissant choir sa tête contre le sol.

\- Mais il va dire quoi Derek ? Je veux ce tatouage...

\- Derek t'aime comme t'es. Arrête de vouloir faire des choses pour lui plaire, il n'en a rien à faire. Il t'aime toi, comme ça. Alors stop, soupira Scott, agacé des frasques de plus en plus quotidiennes de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, se relevant sur ses coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait les pupilles dilatées, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

\- Scottie... T'as dit un truc trop cool et trop mignon là !

Le loup-garou rougit, détournant le regard.

\- Je... Non, c'est pas...

\- Si si ! T'es troooop mignon, mon petit Scottie !

Sur ces mots, Stiles sauta sur le lycanthrope pour le câliner, plongeant son visage contre son torse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein ? Murmura le seul humain présent, soupirant d'aise dans les bras puissants de Scott.

\- Je te retourne la question, Stiles. Je te retourne la question...

Un silence doux prit possession de la chambre de Scott, seulement entrecoupé par les respirations d'Isaac, qui dormait du sommeil du juste et des chuchotements de deux amis, désormais plus qu'inséparables.

**Ne me lapidez pas. Pitié... Un petit mot pour me dire si ça vous a plu quand même? Alors... Le prochain drabble sera techniquement avec Peter. Et puis Isaac. Et Erica. Et Stiles. Et là, vous voyez venir l'explosion? Aucun nom... Enfin si, il s'appelait "Batman". Mais le nom va certainement changer!**

**Peut-être à tout bientôt pour une traduction (si je décide de me bouger les feeeesses!) :coeur:**


	14. Meute

**Note : Et voilà le nouveau drabble! Ce n'est pas celui que je devais publier. En fait, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai réussi à terminer aucun drabble déjà commencé. Ils ne me plaisaient pas du tout, apparemment. J'ai donc préféré vous en donner un que j'aimais bien! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira... **

**Bonne lecture et encore merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires/favoris/follow. Vous me poussez chaque jour (et pas dans les orties... merci)!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Y'a Peter! Enfin... Il est là. Mais pas trop. **

**PS : Comme d'habitude, je vais faire ma petite pub :D Alors, si vous aimez les Steter, c'est sur le profil de Skayt, qu'il faut aller. En plus, elle est cool. Elle est gentille. Et elle me laisse faire tout ce dont j'ai envie sans râler. Et ça... C'est cool! Et si vous aimez les drabbles, centrés sur des thèmes particuliers, vous pouvez aller zieuter sur le profil de Miamy :D Elle est sympa en plus et elle, elle mord pas!**

* * *

**Meute**

**373 mots**

Lorsque Derek passa le pas de la porte coulissante du loft, il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'installer spontanément sur son visage buriné. Il referma l'ouverture, le plus calmement possible, déposant sa veste en cuir par-dessus les autres manteaux déjà présents sur le porte-manteaux de l'entrée.

Il s'arrêta là, assoyant un regard bienveillant sur la scène qui se passait devant ses yeux clairs, soufflant de bonheur. Sur le sofa, Boyd et Erica étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, serrés comme des enfants voulant se réchauffer, plongés dans un sommeil de plomb, tandis qu'Isaac et Scott discutaient à voix basse, assis devant les deux endormis.

Les deux garçons se touchaient les mains, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps, et Derek ne s'attarda pas réellement sur leurs paroles. Ils avaient le droit à leur petite intimité, tout de même.

Le plus jeune des Hale passa alors son regard sur Peter et Stiles. Ces derniers étaient assis, côte à côte, devant la grande table faisant face à l'immense ouverture de lumière de la pièce principale. Ils avaient l'air en plein débat sur un quelconque sujet, tournant et retournant quelques feuilles dans leurs mains pour, vraisemblablement, y comprendre quelque chose. _En vain._

Le sourire de Derek s'illumina un peu plus lorsque son amant sembla être attiré vers lui, relevant la tête pour lui faire un petit geste de la main et lui offrir un sourire immense, les joues rouges. Ils n'avaient presque plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre...

Se concentrant finalement sur ses sens de loup, il découvrit que Lydia et Allison se trouvaient, elles, à la cuisine et, au vue des bruits en provenance de la pièce ouverte, elles semblaient préparer quelque chose pour leur goûter – enfin, pour le goûter des plus jeunes.

Toutes ces constatations ne firent que gonfler le cœur de Derek. C'était sa meute. Alors certes, ils n'étaient pas tous ses propres bêtas – certains appartenant presque plus à Scott qu'à lui-même, comme Allison, Lydia ou Stiles – mais il n'en avait rien à fiche. Strictement rien.

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent de plaisir, de bonheur.

C'était sa meute.

C'était _sa famille._

Il ne pouvait en rêver une meilleure. C'était impossible.

Et quiconque s'en prendrait à sa famille devrait payer.

**Hum... Drabble qui annonce peut-être quelque chose? Franchement, je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée! Le prochain... Je ne vous dirais pas sur quel thème il sera basé car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouillerais pour publier dans deux jours, comme d'habitude! **

**Bisous!**


	15. Dispute

**Note : Et voiciii :coeur: Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais encore à maintenir le rythme d'un drabble tous les deux jours x) Je dois lire encore trois romans pour un Comité de Lecture et en plus de ça, je suis un peu à la bourre dans mes traductions *pleure***

**Je ferais du mieux que je peux! Si mon lapin me laisse bosser tranquillement... Vilain Impala èoé**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Y'a Peter! Si si siiii! Il est lààà!**

**PS : Et sinon, vous êtes en manque de lecture? Allez voir chez Skayt, chez Miamy, chez... Après ça dépend de ce que vous lisez d'habitude!**

**PS2 : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Jackson... Je l'ai complètement zappé de la meute du chapitre précédent *honte***

**PS3 : Ce thème est un de ceux (nombreux) proposés par Arm des McD :coeur: Merci à elle. J'ai tellement de thèmes à traiter maintenant... x)**

* * *

**Dispute**

**459 mots**

\- Tu peux pas dire ça ! Chouina Stiles. Hein Peter, dis-lui qu'il ne _peut_ pas dire ça. Et encore moins le penser !

Stiles était debout en plein milieu de la cuisine, les bras levés au ciel en signe d'intense protestation. Se faisant, son bas-ventre était partiellement dévoilé par son hoodie rouge sang, faisant rougeoyer les yeux lupins de Derek. L'adolescent, avisant cette réaction, se dépêcha de baisser les bras et de remettre son sweat correctement, tout en n'oubliant pas de fusiller son amant du regard.

\- Ça marche pas comme ça Louloup. Tu peux pas détourner la conversation comme ça. Retire ce que tu as dit ou... Ou...

\- Ou quoi ? Sourit largement Derek, lançant un regard torve.

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner vers Peter, assis sur une des chaises hautes du bar de la cuisine, sirotant son café.

\- Vous avez vraiment trop d'énergie le matin, les jeunes, énonça simplement l'oncle Hale, ne prenant pas même la peine de relever les yeux de sa tasse bien-aimée. Et franchement... Vous battre pour une chose pareille, ça dépasse l'entendement.

Peter soupira, retenant à grand-peine un bâillement tandis que Stiles le foudroyait du regard.

_Lâche !_

\- Il a dit que boire du lait, à mon âge, c'était complètement puéril ! Tu peux pas le laisser dire ça, Pet' ! Cria d'une voix suraiguë le petit hyperactif.

\- Et ce que je vois, là, ne peut que confirmer ses paroles, malheureusement.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, coi devant la réplique de Peter. Et dire qu'il croyait que l'ancien Alpha était de son côté ! Et bien, il s'était complètement gouré. Fourré le doigt dans l'œil et ce, jusqu'au coude. Et il était sûr que ça, c'était super douloureux.

Derek ricana, heureux pour une fois d'être soutenu par sa seule famille restante, se rapprochant subrepticement de son amant, qu'il souleva de terre pour le poser nonchalamment sur son épaule.

\- Je suis pas un sac à pataaaates ! hurla l'hyperactif, se débattant contre l'étreinte des puissants bras du loup-garou, jetant des coups de poings dans le dos musculeux.

\- Non, tu es un gamin qui ronronne en buvant du lait.

Peter soupira, alors que Derek se tournait vers lui pour lui faire un signe.

\- Oui oui, pitié, va l'épuiser. Je pense que tu devrais le faire plus souvent. Tout le temps. Au moins, quand il gémit, il parle pas... soupira Peter, faisant momentanément arrêter les gigotements du plus jeune, rouge comme une tomate.

Bien mûre la tomate.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel, posant une main douce sur le fessier ferme de son amant, avant de se diriger vers l'étage, faisant fi des marmonnements du garçon.

_Avec Stiles, même une petite dispute promettait d'intenses réconciliations._

**Et voilàààà! J'espère que ce petit drabble vous aura plu! N'hésitez encore pas à proposer des thèmes. J'en ai un bloc notes entier, mais... Sait-on jamais!**

**A tout bientôt les Louloup****s**** :coeur:**


	16. Scott

**Note : Alors, pour tout vous avouer, ça ne devrait pas être _ce _drabble publié, ce soir. Mais "Indiscrétion" s'est mué en quelque chose de trop long pour ce recueil... Alors j'ai ouvert une nouvelle page Word et... Voilà ce qui est ressorti. Pour moi, Scott est un personnage assez intéressant, quand on le regarde sous un autre angle. Mais sa relation avec Stiles est très peu réellement exploitée, dans la série. Enfin, c'est mon sentiment... Donc, j'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Idée écrite en dix minutes, top chrono. Je suis donc désolée si c'est très mauvais.**

**PS : Vous connaissez mon blabla à force... Skayt, c'est ma coupine à moi. C'est ma mienne. C'est elle qui me rebooste quand j'vais pas super bien et qui me rappelle que mes écrits ne sont pas aussi mauvais que je peux malheureusement le penser trop souvent... Mais vous pouvez aller voir ses écrits. Ils valent le coup! Et en plus, c'est moi qui les corrige :D (quand je n'oublie pas é.è)**

* * *

**Scott**

**447 mots**

Scott ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas heureux pour son meilleur ami. Pour son frère.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en voulait à qui que ce soit. Il ne pouvait même pas le penser. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait le sourire étincelant de Stiles, qui le foudroyait sur place à chaque fois qu'il l'avisait, s'étalant avec bonheur sur le visage pâle, rempli de grains de beauté de l'hyperactif.

Mais s'il pouvait mentir à tous ceux qui l'entouraient – et ce même s'ils étaient des loups-garous – il ne pouvait décemment pas se voiler la face et se mentir à lui-même.

Il était jaloux.

Jaloux de la relation que Derek et Stiles entretenaient.

Jaloux que lui n'ait jamais réellement réussi à faire autant sourire les yeux chocolat de Stiles; jaloux de leurs mots, de leurs gestes et même de leurs simples regards.

Pas que son ami l'oubliait, oh non, loin de là. Stiles arrivait, beaucoup mieux que lui, à concilier sa vie amoureuse et ses amitiés, chaque jour, passant autant de temps avec chacun.

Mais Scott avait la sensation que ce n'était plus pareil. Que quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux; que leur relation avait été quelque peu altérée par l'amour que son presque frère portait à leur Alpha.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il n'arrivait pas à grimacer devant lui, pour lui montrer à quel point il aurait aimé que tout recommence comme avant.

Comme avant tout ça.

Comme avant les loups-garous, lorsqu'ils étaient les mecs les plus impopulaires de leur lycée.

Quand Stiles fantasmait sur Lydia, sans se cacher.

Quand lui, Scott, essayait tant bien que mal de se faire accepter, en vain, sur le terrain de Crosse et tentait de faire remonter ses notes catastrophiques en révisant avec son meilleur ami.

Quand Allison n'existait pas.

Quand Derek et Peter n'avaient pas encore chamboulé toute leur vie.

Quand ils étaient seulement eux deux.

A se sourire mutuellement sur une partie de jeu vidéo; à hurler quand l'un trichait ou quand le bol de sucreries était vide; à se demander comment ils allaient faire pour inviter la fille de leur rêve à une soirée où ils n'avaient même pas été conviés.

Une vie banale.

Oh oui, tellement banale.

Mais il donnerait tout pour retourner à ce temps béni, où Stiles était tout à lui.

Où il était son ami le plus précieux, à qui il pouvait tout confier, sans crainte.

Quand ils étaient seuls au monde, à s'apaiser, à se rassurer.

Les jours simples où ils n'étaient que Stiles et Scott, les deux mecs les plus normaux de Beacon Hills.

Le temps où ils étaient eux. Seulement eux.

**Voilà... C'est quelque chose de très banal mais aussi de très personnel. Je ne suis pas sûre que Scott penserait ça mais... En sachant qu'il est ami avec Stiles depuis de très longues années... Perdre une part de son amitié, c'est quelque chose de très peu plaisant ;v;**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, au moins un minimum... Sinon, je suis désolée.**

**A tout bientôt, les louloups!**


	17. Propriété

**Note : Salut à tous... Et oui, un jour de retard dans la publication. Mais pour ma défense, le site de FF buguait hier. Impossible d'aller sur le profil (je pense que certains d'entre vous l'auront remarqué).**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce drabble. A mon goût, il manque quelque chose... Je repasserais peut-être dessus si j'ai le temps... ;c;**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Pet', Pet', Pet, PETEER!**

**PS : Vous connaissez mon blabla à force... Skayt, c'est ma coupine à moi. C'est ma mienne. C'est elle qui me rebooste quand j'vais pas super bien et qui me rappelle que mes écrits ne sont pas aussi mauvais que je peux malheureusement le penser trop souvent... Mais vous pouvez aller voir ses écrits. Ils valent le coup! Et en plus, c'est moi qui les corrige :D (quand je n'oublie pas é.è)**

* * *

**Propriété**

**434 mots**

Derek et Peter étaient assis au comptoir de leur cuisine, aménagé dans une des pièces attenantes à la grande pièce à vivre du rez-de-chaussée de leur loft.

Tous deux sirotaient leur café, sans un mot, savourant le calme et la paix matinal. C'était leur moment privilégié. Le moment où le silence prenait le pas sur tout autre bruit désagréable.

\- Dereeek ?

Le loup-garou sourit, et tourna la tête pour aviser son petit-ami, habillé de son seul tee-shirt, lui tombant sur les cuisses, et d'un boxer noir. Stiles se frottait les yeux tel un enfant de trois ans, bougonnant.

Fermant ses prunelles devenues rougeoyantes, Derek huma l'air pour s'imprégner une nouvelle fois de l'odeur de l'hyperactif, grondant, alors que le plus jeune venait s'installer sur ses genoux, se bouinant contre lui, difficilement.

\- Bien dormi ? Lui chuchota le plus jeune des Hale, passant une main douce dans ses cheveux.

Stiles ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de s'enfoncer un peu plus contre le corps puissant du loup. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, les fesses de l'hyperactif frottant douloureusement une partie hypersensible de son anatomie.

\- C'est ton tee-shirt ? Intervint Peter, un rictus collé aux lèvres.

Derek lui lança un regard blasé. Et voilà. Sa bulle de douceur venait d'éclater. Lorsqu'il était seul avec Peter, son oncle ne le gênait en rien, mais dès qu'il - réunissait le frère de sa mère et Stiles, tout partait à vau-l'eau.

\- Oui. Comme tous les matins, Peter.

\- Je sais. Mais je trouve ça mignon. En plus, il sait que ça contribue au fait que ton odeur reste collée à lui à chaque minute ?

Derek grogna, resserrant son étreinte sur son petit-ami, qui ronronna de plaisir.

\- Il le sait, et c'est fait exprès. J'ai pas envie que quelqu'un l'approche.

\- C'est pas ton odeur qui va dissuader des humains de le toucher ou de le draguer, Derek.

\- Personne... drague, marmonna Stiles, la voix encore ensommeillée. Et... suis... à Der'.

Ce dernier sourit farouchement à son oncle, embrassant la nuque de Stiles.

\- Oui, tu m'appartiens, chuchota-t-il, alors que, du coin de l'œil, il avisa Peter qui se levait et déposait sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Trop de phéromones, par ici, gronda l'oncle, avant de sortir de la cuisine, laissant les deux amoureux ensemble.

Derek soupira. Il était bien, là, son Compagnon entre ses bras, respirant calmement. Pas de cris. Pas de hurlements. Pas de larmes. Pas de questions.

Juste le calme d'un matin banal.

Juste le calme d'un matin habituel depuis quelques mois.

Juste le calme.

La paix.

**Voilà... Si c'est vraiment très mauvais, veuillez en référer à mon cerveau qui décide de ne pas écrire ce dont j'aie envie. Euh... Pas de thème pour la prochaine fois! Tous les drabbles commencés sont bien trop longs pour figurer dans ce recueil :D**

**A tout bientôt les Louloups et merci de me suivre T8T**


	18. Supers Héros

**Note : Bonsoir tout le mooooonde! Je ne vais pas vous retenir trop longtemps! Voici le nouveau drabble :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Y'a de la guimauve (alors même que je voulais écrire un truc drôle!). Y'a de la Jalousie Scotienne. Alors gaffe à vos yeux.**

**PS :Vous aimez Castiel? Vous aimez Peter? Bah allez lire les trucs de Skayt. Parce qu'en plus des "simples" Steter, elle écrit un XO SPN/TW. Et voir Dean et son grocon de frère, dans la même pièce que Stiles... Ben c'est drôle :D**

**En plus, c'est de sa faute à elle, ce drabble. Donc s'il est nul, allez vous plaindre à elle :D**

* * *

**Supers Héros**

**792 mots**

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi pas hein ? Bougonna Scott.

\- Parce qu'il n'existe pas. Tu peux pas inventer un super-héros, comme ça, juste parce que ça te fait plaisir ! S'exclama Stiles, faussement outré.

Scott gronda, se calant un peu plus contre le dossier du sofa du loft des Hale. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, lançant un regard farouche sur la nuque de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier, quant à lui, était assis à terre, les jambes de Scott encadrant son corps, alors qu'ils regardaient tranquillement la télévision – que Peter avait installé, à l'insu de son cher neveu.

\- Et pourquoi je pourrais pas inventer un super-héros, d'abord ?

\- Scottie, souffla Stiles en tournant la tête pour plonger ses prunelles ambrées dans les yeux bruns de son meilleur ami. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Chevalier Jedi, ou qui est Darth Vader ou Gandalf ou Sauron. Je suis même pas sûr que tu connaisses Batman, alors tu ne peux pas inventer un super-héros. Pas toi. Même Derek serait plus légitime que toi pour inventer son propre perso. Peter aussi, parce que Peter, il est trop cool est... Oh, heureusement que Der' est pas là... Bref ! Tout le monde pourrait inventer son propre super-héros, mais pas toi. Pas mon petit Scottie tout mignon et tout naïf, pas-

\- J'ai pigé.

L'hyperactif lui offrit un large sourire gagnant, tapotant ses cuisses.

\- De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été nul ton super-héros, rajouta le plus jeune, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Pff...

Haussant les sourcils, il se releva sur les genoux pour se redresser un peu, faisant face à son ami, qui avait les joues quelque peu gonflées.

\- Ouais, alors vas-y, Scottie. C'était quoi ton super-héros ?

\- Tu vas te moquer, Stiles.

\- Ça changera pas si ? Alleeeez, Scottinouuuu !

Le loup-garou fit l'impasse sur le surnom idiot dont Stiles venait de l'affubler et il ouvrit la bouche, les joues rosissantes :

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je faisais quand j'étais plus jeune pour te faire petit-déjeuner ?

Stiles secoua la tête, l'air complètement intéressé par ce que Scott comptait lui dire. Il était vrai que, lorsque l'hyperactif était plus jeune, il faisait des caprices, ne voulant rien avaler de solide le matin. Seul son sacro-saint verre de lait arrivait à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Et le Shérif, sa femme Claudia ainsi que Melissa s'étaient inquiétés pour la santé du jeune Stilinski. Ce dernier était déjà bien maigre, alors continuer dans cette voie ne lui aurait apporté que d'énormes soucis de santé.

\- J'avais inventé quelque chose pour arriver à te faire avaler autre chose que du lait.

Les yeux de l'humain s'écarquillèrent, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire franc.

\- SUPER BISCOTTE !

\- Ouais, Super Biscotte. J'avoue que c'était complètement idiot mais, ça t'avait tellement plu que tu as commencé à manger un peu chaque matin, sourit niaisement Scott.

\- Et c'est _ça_ que tu voulais inventer ? Enfin, tu l'avais déjà _inventé_ mais tu aurais quand même pu trouver mieux, parce que bon, quand même, Super Biscotte quoi !

\- Bah ouais, mais j'en ai marre moi ! Erica, c'est Catwoman, et tu es _son_ Batman. C'est nul, moi aussi je veux un surnom de héros ! Alors il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose !

Stiles posa sa joue contre le ventre de son meilleur ami, entourant sa taille de ses bras fins – _maigrelets_ aurait qualifié Derek – tout en pouffant.

\- Scottie... T'es vraiment bizarre hein ? T'as pas besoin de surnom de héros, t'es déjà un héros. Scottie le loup-garou. Scottie le Lycanthrope qui sauve tout le monde. T'es bien comme ça !

Le loup ne dit rien, se contentant de passer une main dans les cheveux bruns de son presque frère.

\- T'es mon héros, Scott. Ça devrait te suffire, déclara Stiles, sincère. Bon, Derek aussi. Si Der' m'entendait dire que tu étais mon héros, il serait jaloux. Vraiment, même qu'il me ferait regretter ça, mais tant pis parce que c'est vrai. T'es mon super-héros !

Stiles, rougit Scott, heureux.

\- Enfin, ça ne change rien au fait que t'es quand même vachement idiot. Mais un super-héros idiot, ça a aussi son charme !

_Ah ouais, c'était trop beau pour durer_, songea le loup-garou, grondant.

Mais ça lui suffisait. De savoir qu'il avait gardé une place d'importance dans l'esprit de son ami. Qu'il n'avait pas perdu son amitié spéciale au profit de ses sentiments amoureux qu'il entretenait pour leur Alpha.

Savoir qu'il était le super-héros un peu idiot de Stiles ?

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son hyperactif favoris, se serrant contre lui.

_C'était suffisant_.

**Voilà. Maintenant, imaginez une biscotte avec un masque et une cape :D Merci de votre lectuuuure :coeur: Je vous aime tous, les Louloups!**


	19. Maman

**Note : J'avais complètement oublié que c'était un jour de publication de Drabble T_T Du coup, j'ai écris ça vitesse grand V. Mais pourtant, j'en suis très contente (pour une fois, me souffleront certains... /vilains/)**

**MERCI à Skayt, qui m'a rappelé bien gentiment que c'était un jour de pas-drabble x)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Y'a pas Peter. Et c'est tout doux.**

**PS : on arrive bientôt aux 100 reviews! Je ne vous dirais jamais assez merci *pleure***

* * *

**Maman**

**735 mots**

\- Dis, Derek ?

\- Hmm, grogna le susnommé, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps dégingandé de son petit-ami.

Les deux garçons étaient allongés dans l'herbe sèche, blottis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, les yeux fatigués. Dans le ciel noir, la nouvelle lune paradait, entourée d'étoiles plus brillantes que jamais.

\- J'ai quelle place dans la meute ? Enfin, je veux dire... Je suis le dernier humain, je suis pas une créature surnaturelle. Au final, ce que je suis dans la meute... C'est ton petit-ami. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que je fais parti intégrante de ta meute et-

Derek le coupa d'un baiser léger sur la bouche, mordillant sa lèvre supérieure pour tenter d'apaiser les battements un peu rapides de son cœur.

\- Tu fais parti de cette meute, n'en doute jamais. Tu es celui qui nous relie tous, Stiles.

\- Je vous-

\- Je suis l'Alpha mâle. On peut alors considérer que tu es l'Alpha femelle, peu importe que tu ne sois pas un lycanthrope, expliqua le loup-garou. Dans une meute, l'Alpha femelle est la personne qui relie les membres entre eux. Si quelqu'un a un soucis, c'est à elle qu'il se confie. C'est elle aussi qui s'occupe des enfants les plus jeunes, qui leur apprend le contrôle. Tandis que l'Alpha mâle s'occupe de la partie 'militaire' de la meute : défense, protection, dominance et châtiments. L'Alpha femelle est la louve qui prend sous son aile chaque louveteau qui perd ses parents, qui soude la meute. Si cette dernière perd l'Alpha mâle, c'est grave mais il est remplaçable. Une femme Alpha n'est pas remplaçable. La meute finira par se dissoudre dans le cas où elle disparaîtrait.

Stiles resta bouche bée, les yeux ambrés rivés dans les prunelles vert forêt de son amant. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant. Et encore moins du fonctionnement interne et secret d'une meute. Mais il se surprit à être bercé par cette voix rauque et douce, et à vouloir en savoir plus. Toujours plus.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis à New-York, avec ta sœur ? Chuchota l'hyperactif.

Il ne savait pas si Derek allait lui répondre mais, il voulait savoir.

\- Talia morte, enfin... _Ma mère_ disparue, ainsi que quasiment toute la meute, plus rien ne nous retenait ici. On est alors parti avec Laura, qui était devenue l'Alpha femelle. Mais... ça n'aurait plus jamais été pareil, avoua le loup-garou.

L'humain roula sur le torse de son amant, enroulant ses bras autour du coup et entourant le bassin de Derek de ses jambes. Il avait la gorge serrée pour le loup. Il ressentait presque sa douleur à travers ses mots.

\- C'est du passé, Stiles, déclara enfin le lycanthrope, avisant les yeux humides de larmes de son protégé. J'ai une nouvelle meute maintenant. Et les louveteaux ne subiront jamais la perte de leurs Alpha.

Ronronnant de plaisir, reniflant pour ne pas laisser les perles salées dévaler la pente de ses joues, il enfouie son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de son petit-ami.

\- Je suis la maman, alors, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Tu es leur maman. C'est pour ça, qu'inconsciemment, ils viennent facilement se confier à toi. Ils te considèrent comme leur repère. Il suffit de voir comment Isaac se comporte avec toi, sourit Derek, fermant les yeux pour humer l'air de l'extérieur.

L'odeur douce de Stiles ainsi que celle de l'herbe sèche se mélangeaient, à son grand plaisir. Il soupira de plaisir, resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur le corps de son amant, plaçant ses bras dans le bas de son dos pour le coller à son torse.

\- Rassuré ?

Stiles lui sourit, ronronnant. Il finit par poser son oreille sur le torse de son amant, qui posa son menton sur les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-il. Je suis la maman. Ce qui fait de toi leur papa. Et ça, c'est trop mignon, pouffa l'humain. Mais... ça veut dire que je suis aussi la maman de Peter ? C'est bizarre, non ? Enfin, c'est encore plus bizarre de t'imaginer être le papa de Peter. Donc du coup-

\- Stiles... Tais-toi et profite. Tu as une place de choix dans la meute.

\- Hmm Sourwolf.

Son cœur battait doucement, les emmenant petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée. Alors, il faisait réellement parti de leur meute... Et il aimait ça. Il avait sa famille.

_Sa propre famille._

**Oui... C'est Niais. Oui... C'est Guimauve. Mais... J'aime :D J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

**A tout bientôt, les petits Louloups :)**


	20. Léchouilles

**Note : Et voiciiii! Le Vingtième Drabble \o/ En ce jour pas-drabble, arriverons-nous à atteindre les 100 commentaires? Celui qui mettra la centième review se verra autorisé(e) à m'ordonner un thème de Drabble (je ne peux pas promettre plus, étant donné que je galère déjà pas mal à faire les deux cadeaux-écrits que je dois offrir T_T)! Et je serais obligée de l'honorer (mais ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose, j'ai tendance à faire quelque chose de contraire à ce que vous penseriez :D)**

**Merci beaucoup à Lessa, qui m'a donné ce thème. C'est une sadique, vu qu'en plus, elle m'oblige à faire un "Léchouilles 2" *pleure***

**R/R Anonymes :**

**Guest : Et bien de rien! Merci à toi pour ton petit commentaire choupi!**

**Carmin : J'espère que ton rhume va mieux! Et que tu te vengeras de ton copain!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Je promets à Skayt que... Bientôt, Peter reviendra!**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Léchouilles**

**326 mots**

Stiles émergea de son sommeil reposant et calme, réveillé par quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur sa gorge. Il gémit d'inconfort, se retournant de l'autre côté pour que ce qui le gênait cessât immédiatement.

Pourtant, après quelques secondes, la sensation de chaleur mouillée sur son cou reprit de plus belle, le faisant grogner de mécontentement.

_Qui l'empêchait ainsi de finir sa nuit ?_

En plus, maintenant, ça le chatouillait.

Il gronda, fermant plus fortement ses yeux, gigotant vivement pour que la chaleur s'en allât. Il voulait se rendormir. Il voulait retrouver Morphée. _Et vite._

Cependant, un bras passa en travers de son bas-ventre, le rapprochant d'une énorme bouillotte. Et la bouillotte continua ses vils desseins.

\- Hmm, bougonna Stiles, essayant une nouvelle fois de s'extraire de la prise de celui qu'il savait être son amant. Der', 'rrête çaaa.

Un ricanement rauque lui fit froncer les sourcils. Derek le fit se retourner contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns, soufflant sur la peau martyrisée du cou. Puis, il reprit ses léchouilles, bien décidé à réveiller son petit-ami. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que l'hyperactif ne se débattît doucement, ne pouvant retenir ses rires. Le loup-garou continua encore de longues minutes, laissant ses dents cogner contre le cou dégagé – signe de soumission chez les loups, ce qui plaisait relativement beaucoup à Derek.

Ce dernier finit par stopper, laissant son petit-ami reprendre sa respiration, le collant étroitement contre son torse avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Stiles.

\- Sourwoooolf... T'es méchant, marmonna l'humain, ancrant ses prunelles ambrées dans le regard forêt de son vis-à-vis, se rapprochant pour poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles tant convoitées.

Qu'il aimait se faire révei-

\- Attends... Tu m'as léché le cou ? Rougit Stiles.

\- Peut-être, sourit Derek, grondant de contentement, relevant la couverture sur eux. A défaut d'autre chose...

_Des matins comme ça, il en voulait bien tous les jours. _

**Alors? Il vous a plu? Un commentaire, pour me donner vos avis? :coeur: Je vous aime les Louloups!**


	21. Voeu

**Note : Oui. Ceux qui me connaissent doivent se demander ce que je fais là. En effet, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour de pas-drabble, vu que je ne publie qu'un jour sur deux. Seulement... Je l'ai promis à Skayt. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait mais tant pis, la surprise sera là!**

**Et c'est Lessa-chan qui a posté la centième reviews! Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès!**

**R/R Anonymes :**

**Guest : Rho, je ne pensais même plus à la Saint Valentin! Mais je suis contente que cet OS t'ait plu *hug* On veut tous des léchouilles de Derek! (sauf Skayt. Elle, elle veut des léchouilles de Peter)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Je promets à Skayt que... Bientôt, Peter reviendra!**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Euh... Derek un peu OOC x) **

* * *

**Vœu**

**381 mots**

\- Deeereeeeek ?

Stiles se rapprocha de son petit-ami à pas de loup, entourant sa taille de ses deux bras, peu importait que ces derniers eussent du mal à en faire totalement le tour.

Puis il posa sa joue entre les deux omoplates de Derek, soufflant sur le tatouage en forme de Triskel.

\- Je veux un chat, souffla l'humain, ressentant la décontraction de tous les muscles qu'il frôlait.

\- Un chat ? Répéta le loup-garou, se retournant en prenant entre ses mains les biceps de son amant, pour qu'il ne s'échappât pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, je pensais que ça serait une bonne idée d'avoir un chat. Un chat tout petit, avec de la fourrure noire et des yeux bleus... En plus, il pourrait te faire des câlins quand je serais pas là, et pareil pour moi et...

\- J'ai compris, déclara simplement le lycanthrope, posant ses lèvres chaudes sur le bout du nez de son vis-à-vis. Mais pourquoi un chat ?

Stiles se recula, lui offrant un sourire éblouissant et sincère.

\- J'ai toujours voulu un chat. Mais comme j'avais un serpent, tu comprends bien que je pouvais pas demander à mon père d'acheter un chat et puis, c'est trop mignon les chats ! Et c'est indépendant, il n'y a pas besoin de le sortir tous les jours. Et ton loft est grand.

\- Mais-

\- Peter est d'accord lui.

Derek gronda, levant les yeux au ciel. _Forcément._

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu demandes toujours la permission à Peter avant moi ?

\- Parce que lui, il dit toujours oui.

_Vu comme ça._

\- Tu me promets de t'en occuper ? Capitula le loup.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas le manger ?

\- Stiles.

\- Oui, je te promets ! Rayonna le petit humain, levant les bras au ciel, avant de sauter sur Derek pour l'embrasser, passant sa fine langue sur les lèvres rosées et brûlantes de son loup-garou. En plus, j'ai déjà un prénom !

Derek leva un sourcil interrogateur, intimant à son amant de continuer.

\- Je trouvais que pour un chat noir aux yeux bleus, Castiel, ça ira super bien !

_Castiel _?

\- Ouais, pouffa Stiles. Ça lui ira parfaitement.

_Il avait hâte d'avoir son Castiel à lui. _

**J'ai rien de plus à dire... Bonne soirée, les Louloups et à demain pour le vrai jour de pas-drabble! :coeur:**


	22. Léchouilles Bis

**Note : Voici le drabble promis à la centième review, remporté par Lessa-chan (je n'oublie pas ton OS, Miamy pour ton cinquantième commentaire!), sur le thème de "Léchouilles", bis!**

**Pour tout vous dire, les exigences de Lessa n'étaient pas réellement celles que j'aie mis en scène. Je me suis laissée emporter, j'ai galéré, j'ai même carrément ramé, pour tout vous dire. Et je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite. La fin n'est pas telle que je l'aurais voulu, j'en suis désolée d'avance. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warning : Grosse Patate :coeur: Y'a Peter. **

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : TOUS les personnages sont carrément OOC là.**

* * *

**Léchouilles 2**

**790 mots**

Ils venaient de réchapper à une attaque violente. Et ça avait été moins une. Cinq secondes de plus et l'un d'eux passait l'arme à gauche.

Mais ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, puis à semer leurs poursuivants. Pourtant, ils étaient tous, plus ou moins, mal en point.

Derek et trois de ses Bêta – à savoir, Peter, Scott et Isaac – se trouvaient maintenant tous dans la plus grande pièce du loft, baignés dans un océan de lumière lunaire. Encore sous leur forme de loups-garous, qu'ils n'arrivaient à quitter de part l'influence très forte de la pleine lune, il léchait leurs plaies, leur permettant de cicatriser au mieux. Peter grognait, pestant intérieurement contre ces deux putains d'Alpha qui avaient failli détruire une partie de leur meute. Ils n'avaient pas été assez préparés, et Isaac ne savait même pas encore bien se contrôler.

Derek les regardait tous, n'étant pas le plus blessé, se rassurant quant à leur état physique. Être griffé, voire mordu pour Peter, par un Alpha n'était pas la chose la plus plaisante mais elle était la plus dangereuse, les blessures ayant du mal à se refermer correctement.

Et c'était dans ces cas que leur salive était leur plus belle alliée. Et c'était aussi dans ces cas que l'esprit de meute devenait le plus fort, les exhortant à s'aider les uns, les autres.

Voire même à se lécher entre eux, assistant les plus jeunes, ou ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à atteindre quelques unes de leurs plaies.

Ce qu'étaient d'ailleurs en train de faire Isaac et Scott, le plus jeune bouiné dans le giron du presque-Alpha, qui léchouillait une des larges meurtrissures de l'épaule du jeune Lahey. Ce dernier aidait lui-même son ami à refermer la large entaille qu'arborait McCall sur une clavicule.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? Finit par souffler Peter, posant son regard sur tous les loups présents, tour à tour.

\- Ouais, grogna Derek. Faudra qu'on s'occupe d'eux plus tard.

Peter acquiesça, comprenant à qui faisait allusion son neveu.

\- Pour le moment, tout le monde se repose. Et Scott...

Ce dernier releva la tête pour fixer les yeux rougeoyant de son désormais Alpha, serrant toujours le corps tremblotant de Lahey contre lui.

\- Emmène Isaac dans sa chambre. Et reste avec lui.

McCall hocha la tête, reprenant sa forme humaine pour aider son ami à se remettre sur ses jambes, non sans gémissement douloureux.

\- Shhht... apaisa le plus âgé, passant un bras derrière le dos d'Isaac pour le pousser vers les escaliers, qu'ils gravirent sans un regard en arrière.

Attendant que les deux garçons fussent montés, Derek et Peter se laissèrent tomber sur le sofa, soupirant de soulagement.

\- On s'en occupera, souffla le Bêta, passant une rapide main dans la crinière décoiffée de son neveu.

\- Ouais... Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à blesser d'autres gens.

Derek ferma les yeux, se relaxant petit à petit dans la douceur du canapé, quasiment rassuré par la présence de son oncle à ses côtés. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque mais il se sentait mieux lorsque Peter était proche de lui, dans ces moments rudes pour la meute.

_Vraiment, gérer des Bêta, leur intégrité physique et psychologique, était la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait eu à faire._

\- Ils se sont endormis, pouffa l'oncle Hale. Épuisés, les gamins.

\- Après ce qui vient de se passer, je veux bien croire qu'ils soient crevés. Tu feras réunir toute la meute ? Questionna Derek.

\- Et Stiles ?

\- J'irais lui parler.

\- Et quoi ?

\- Il ne sortira plus du loft avant que ces deux maudits Alpha aient été arrêtés, gronda-t-il, faisant ricaner le plus âgé des loups.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il ne t'écoutera pas, déclara Peter, se rapprochant de son neveu pour lécher sa tempe, où une blessure n'avait pas été refermée.

L'Alpha sursauta, peu habitué à sentir son parent si proche de lui, et encore moins dans cette position.

\- Désolé, prononça Peter. Réflexe.

\- Hm, marmonna seulement Derek, se rapprochant un petit peu plus de son parent, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule musclée.

_Ouais. Gérer une meute était vraiment difficile. Mais au moins, lui, il avait la chance d'être soutenu par sa seule famille restante._

\- Laisse-moi les rênes de temps en temps. Tu t'épuises inutilement à prendre tout sur toi. Et tu sais bien que Stiles aussi serait prêt à t'aider. Avec de petits moyens, mais il le ferait, si tu n'étais pas aussi borné.

Derek ne lui répondit pas, somnolant doucement.

\- Pense-y au moins, finit par dire le plus âgé, soupirant alors que son regard se perdait dans le ciel bleuté où les rayons de lune le narguaient encore une fois. On peut bien s'aider, en tant que famille, non ?

**Je cours me cacher de ce pas. Voilà, j'espère que ça t'auras plu, Lessa! :coeur:**


	23. Syndrome de Lima

**Note : Euh... Ouais. Ce drabble m'est venu comme ça, après avoir terminé de publier l'OS du jour. Donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est plus court qu'à l'habitude mais... On sait jamais!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Syndrome de Lima**

**294 mots**

Derek avait toujours été dans la peau du bourreau.

C'était lui qui plaquait Stiles contre toutes parois rigides. C'était lui qui faisait pleurer le garçon alors qu'il refusait d'aider son meilleur ami. C'était lui qui avait osé mordre trois – quatre se reprit-il – des camarades lycéens de ce pauvre gosse hyperactif. Il était son tourmenteur. Le mec qui l'effrayait théoriquement plus même que son putain d'oncle Alpha.

Et pourtant, c'était aussi lui qui venait de tomber éperdument amoureux de ce même gamin qui mettait toujours son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardait pas.

Il avait plongé dans le regard ambré de Stiles alors qu'il le collait une nouvelle fois contre le capot de sa vieille voiture que Derek dépréciait un peu plus chaque jour. Il y avait vu la peur mais aussi la même lueur de défi qui le faisait s'enrager habituellement. Mais là, aujourd'hui, cette lueur dansait avec plus de force que n'importe quel autre jour, dans les prunelles brûlantes de l'adolescent humain.

Son loup gronda, s'agitant sous sa cage thoracique, exigeant de pouvoir sortir afin de renifler plus intensément l'odeur boisée alléchante de ce gosse.

En vain, puisque Derek arriva à le brider aussi facilement qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- Hein ? S'exclama Stiles, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment tu fais-ça ?

L'hyperactif ne prit plus la peine de répondre, se contentant de fixer le loup dans ses yeux rouges. Puis il descendit, doucement, et ses prunelles whiskey se posèrent sur les lèvres pleines de son vis-à-vis.

Ces mêmes lèvres qui vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes, quémandant avidement quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas donner, mais que Derek pût prendre sans soucis.

Le loup avait perdu.

Il était tombé sous le charme de son souffre-douleur.

_Sans résister._

**Voilà! Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prise. C'est vraiment quelque chose de différent de ce que j'aie l'habitude d'écrire. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :D**

**A tout bientôt, les loups!**


	24. Neige

**Note : Après l'effet que vous a fait la traduction "Wall" (je ne pensais pas me faire autant bouder/houspiller) de Redzik, je vous offre cet OS, tout en douceur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pas de Sterek, pas de Peter. Juste de la douceur.**

**Je le dédie à Lessa, qui m'a donné ces thèmes. Mais aussi à Skayt, qui elle, saura pourquoi :coeur:**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**24- Neige et Tarte aux pommes**

**656 mots**

Des cris enjoués résonnaient sur les murs de pierres des maisons alentours, amenant un sourire à chaque badaud qui passait par là. Les premières neiges avaient fait leur apparition dans la nuit et deux garçonnets jouaient dans la poudreuse, engoncés dans leurs vêtements bien chauds. A peine âgés de quatre ans, ils faisaient rouler une petite boule blanche, qui prit un peu plus d'ampleur après quelques secondes. Ils chuchotaient, comme s'ils complotaient, riant à chaque seconde.

\- Scott ! Aide-moi à mettre !

Le dénommé Scott acquiesça, se rapprochant de l'autre petit garçon et ils collaborèrent avec joie pour poser la boule sur une autre, plus grosse. Ils finirent par se reculer, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- On a réussi, Stiles !

Ce dernier sautilla de joie, courant dans tous les sens, avant de s'arrêter sous le plus grand arbre du petit jardin pour y prendre quelque chose. Avisant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains, Scott sourit, heureux.

\- Tous les deux !

Stiles acquiesça, se rapprochant rapidement, afin qu'ils pussent enfoncer la carotte pour faire le nez du bonhomme de neige. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes pour y arriver et, alors que le plus jeune des garçons commençait maladroitement à dénouer son écharpe, dans le but de l'enrouler autour de leur nouvel ami de glace, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit.

\- Monsieur Genim Stilinski ! On s'était mis d'accord, non ? Vous ne vous déshabillez pas tant que vous êtes dehors. Tu vas tomber malade sinon.

Le garçon couina, sursautant, pour finir par prendre de l'élan afin de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn. Elle entoura le frêle corps de son fils, vite rejointe par une autre femme, au teint mâte, qui souriait.

\- Maman !

Scott s'avança en courant, se bouinant contre la poitrine de sa mère, qui s'était baissée pour le réceptionner.

\- C'est l'heure du goûter, les enfants.

A ces mots, les yeux de Stiles scintillèrent, à l'instar des yeux bruns de son meilleur ami. Les deux garçonnets se jetèrent un coup d'œil, la bouche fendue d'un sourire émerveillé alors que l'odeur de pâte à tarte emplissait leurs narines de bambins.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils sautillassent jusqu'à la cuisine de la maison des Stilinski où Rafaël et John discutaient tranquillement, devant une bière. Leurs femmes vinrent les rejoindre, refermant la porte derrière elles, discutant tout en gardant un œil avisé sur leur enfant.

\- Pour une fois qu'ils ne rechignent pas à cesser de jouer, pouffa Claudia, passant une main douce dans les cheveux châtains de son fils, qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'installer sur une des chaises.

Elle l'y aida, rapidement suivie par Melissa, qui installa son garçon à côté de son meilleur ami. Les deux angelots – quand le plus jeune ne parlait pas – se mirent à avaler goulûment leur part de tarte, lorgnant même quelquefois sur celle de leur voisin, sous l'oeil heureux de leurs mères.

Melissa et Claudia étaient resplendissantes, les yeux pétillants de malice et d'une jeunesse retrouvée. Voir que leurs fils s'entendaient aussi bien les réjouissaient plus que n'importe quelle autre nouvelle.

Elles adoraient les voir se chamailler, se câliner ou colorier ensemble, couchés à même le sol, les jambes se balançant en mesure.

Claudia était soulagée, aussi. Soulagée de voir que son fils, malgré son hyperactivité et son manque de concentration, réussissait à se faire accepter, même si ce n'était que d'une seule personne. En plus de cela, Scott était un garçon très fiable, elle le pressentait.

\- Claudia ?

Cette dernière sourit à Melissa, avant de reposer ses prunelles ambrées sur Genim, qui gigotait dans tous les sens, essayant d'expliquer quelque chose à Scott.

_Ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés_, se surprit-elle à penser, allant s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle soupira, posant son menton dans une de ses mains.

\- Alors les garçons, cette tarte ?

**Alors? Est-ce que ça vous a plu, par hasard? Même s'il n'y a ni Derek, ni Peter, ni aucune histoire de loups-garous?**

**656 mots**


	25. Fièvre

**Note : Et non, je n'ai pas oublié le pas-drabble du jour! Je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais réussir à tenir ce rythme encore longtemps :/ Je dois avouer que mes drabbles sont carrément spontanés. En gros, j'ouvre une page word et je couche la première idée qui me vient. Sauf que des fois... Bah y'a rien. Donc je prie pour que, à chaque fois, vous ayez votre pas-drabble, tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Skayt. Je te le dédie. Parce que y'a Peter. Un peu :D**

* * *

**Fièvre**

**392 mots**

Il était allongé, les yeux clos, une de ses jambes légèrement relevée, ses deux mains sur son bas-ventre.

Il gisait sur le canapé, en sueur, la respiration rendue rauque par la chaleur de son corps, qui tremblait doucement sous la légère couverture qu'il avait réussi à poser sur lui.

Le loft était presque calme. Derek, parti régler une affaire de meute chez les McCall, Scott n'ayant pas voulu se déplacer chez les Hale, il ne restait qu'une seule personne au loft.

_Comme si quelqu'un ici allait le manger._

Il soupira, passant une main légère sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui lui maculait désagréablement la peau. Il se repositionna le plus confortablement possible, se concentrant sur les petits bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine. Il sourit, sachant qui était là-bas et pourquoi. Cependant, son ventre fit une nouvelle embardée, le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_Et merde, c'était quoi encore !_

Il tombait rarement malade. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas être tombé malade. Jamais. Il avait l'impression que son corps fondait. Il lui semblait que sa tête était enserrée dans un étau plus que désagréable, faisant pulser la douleur par petites piques. Il sentait ses jambes faibles, incapables de soutenir son poids.

Il chauffait.

Il allait brûler.

Il all-

Une fraîcheur bienvenue se posa sur son front, d'où l'on avait retiré la main pour la reposer délicatement sur son torse, des doigts le caressant avec douceur. Il gémit de bonheur, la chaleur le délivrant quelque peu.

Le canapé s'affaissa à ses côtés, alors qu'on lui chuchotait de se calmer, de respirer fort, de ne pas paniquer.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois malade ? Murmura la voix, qui se rapprochait petit à petit de lui, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, la lumière embrasant ses rétines fragiles.

\- 'sais pas, répondit-il de sa voix rendue rauque, retenant une petite toux.

Et c'était vrai.

Comment avait-il pu tomber malade ?

\- Ça va aller ! T'es pas un loup-garou pour rien, hein Peter !

\- Muhm...

Ouais.

Peu importe pourquoi il était malade. Et peu importe que ce ne soit pas foncièrement possible.

Tant qu'il y avait Stiles, là, à côté de lui.

Tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le veiller.

Tant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour ne pas l'oublier.

_Ça valait presque le coup d'avoir l'impression de mourir._

**Je crois que j'aie un soucis avec Peter en ce moment. Je suis dans ma phase : je veux que Peter, il ait des câlins, parce qu'il est trop gentil et qu'il me fait de la peine...**

**Donc voilà. Euuuh... ça vous a plu? Un peu, au moins? Hein? Heiiiin? m(_)m**

**Merci à tous, les Louloups!**


	26. Contentement

**Note : Et voici le 26ème pas-drabble! Fiouf, je ne sais pas jusqu'où je vais aller comme ça :o Enfin, tant que vous aimez, je ne m'arrêterais pas, je suppose :D**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : T**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Euh... **

* * *

**Contentement**

**296 mots**

\- Pourquoi tu me transformes pas en loup ? Hein ? Heiiiin ? Questionna soudainement Stiles, se relevant sur ses coudes, les plantant sans ménagement dans le sternum de Derek.

Ce dernier grimaça de douleur, le souffle coupé sous le poids de son petit-ami. Il tenta de se relever un minimum, pour réduire son inconfort, faisant couiner Stiles de mécontentement.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi tu le fais pas ? Redemanda l'hyperactif, se laissant tomber, cette fois-ci, doucement sur Derek, faisant soupirer celui-ci d'un soulagement bienvenu.

Le loup passa une main douce dans les cheveux châtains et glissa ses prunelles vert forêt dans celles whiskey de son vis-à-vis.

\- Faire de toi, un loup-garou ? Alors que même en tant qu'humain, tu n'arrives pas à avoir une once de contrôle sur ton propre corps ? Il ne manquerait plus que ton loup soit aussi hyperactif et chiant que toi, gronda Derek. Alors non merci ! Finit-il, tirant Stiles sur lui pour planter un baiser dominateur sur ses lèvres.

Le plus jeune se laissa faire docilement, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer la langue impétueuse et ferme de son amant, qui arrivait à le soumettre si facilement.

\- Je te préfère comme ça. Humain. Sage. Silencieux. Sans poser de question, grommela Derek, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur le garçon, le regardant mollir et se détendre dans ses bras puissants.

Dommage que cela n'arrivât que dans un lit. Ou sur le canapé. Ou même sur le plancher. Bon, d'accord, contre les murs aussi mais...

Stiles gémit, les yeux se fermant doucement, oublieux de son questionnement précédent.

Le loup de Derek grogna son contentement, d'avoir enfin trouvé la bonne manière pour calmer son petit-ami.

Les baisers ainsi que l'épuisement physique. Il n'y avait que ça de vrai !

**Oui. Oui oui. Et sinon, ça vous a plu, hein? Au moins un petit peu? Pitié?**


	27. Perdu

**Note : Tatataaaam! Monsieur le 27 est ici! Arriverons-nous aux 150 commentaires grâce à ce pas-drabble? Je vous avoue que je compte un peu sur vous, même si je n'y crois pas. Comme d'habitude, la personne postant le 150ème commentaire aura le droit de me donner un thème sur lequel j'écrirais un pas-drabble! **

**A vos claviers!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Je vous annonce que, comme le dernier chapitre de "Treasure Hunters" va être publié ce dimanche, la semaine prochaine sera une semaine de nouveauté! Une nouvelle histoire traduite sera postée. Mais, étant donné la longueur des chapitres et mes obligations personnelles, il n'y aura qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour le moment! Mais comme d'habitude, vous aurez le droit à des OS (traduits ou personnels) ainsi qu'aux pas-drabbles!**

* * *

**Perdu**

**340 mots**

Seul. Seul. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Pas une seule lumière. Pas une seule vitrine. Pas une seule personne.

Rien.

Il se retournait dans tous les sens espérant apercevoir rien que un morceau de tee-shirt ou de pantalon reconnaissable.

Il avait peur.

_Un petit peu, fallait pas abuser non plus._

Son cœur battait à vive allure. Chacun de ses pores exsudait une légère frayeur de se retrouver sans Derek, parmi cette foule de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pourquoi avait-il suivi Derek, d'abord ? Le loup savait pertinemment que Stiles pouvait se perdre même dans Beacon Hills, alors l'emmener dans la ville d'à côté pour y faire quelques emplettes ? L'hyperactif se demandait presque s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès pour le perdre dans la foultitude de personnes présentes en ces veilles de Noël.

Respirant un grand coup, il releva les yeux, qu'il avait négligemment posé sur ses pieds quelques secondes auparavant. Puis il prit la décision de se poser sous le porche d'une maison, attendant que le temps passât. Jetant un énième coup d'œil à son portable, il s'aperçut que Derek ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

_Foutu loup-garou !_

Il lui fallut attendre encore presque une demi-heure pour que Derek refît son apparition devant Stiles, des paquets plein les bras.

\- T'étais où ! Soupira l'humain, blasé, retenant ses cris.

\- Ton cadeau de Noël, idiot. Tu pensais quoi ?

\- J'sais pas moi, que tu m'avais emmené dans cette ville pour m'y laisser !

\- T'y... _laisser _? Tu te moques de moi ? On est à quinze minutes en voiture de Beacon Hills, Stiles...

\- On sait jamais !

Derek le regarda, avant de l'aider à se relever.

\- Je n'allais pas t'emmener avec moi pour acheter tes cadeaux. Et de plus, je t'ai prévenu que je te laissais vingt minutes, Stiles.

\- Même pas vrai.

Le loup ne prit pas la peine de répondre, levant les yeux au ciel, d'où commençaient à chuter des flocons de neige.

_Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de l'abandonner, effectivement, ici._

**Et voilà! Alors? ça vous a plu? Ou pas du tout? T_T Aurais-je le droit à la 150ème review grâce à ce petit pas-drabble?**

**A tout bientôt les Louloups!**


	28. Pâté

**Note : Et le 28! Je vous avoue que j'avais complètement oublié de l'écrire *shame*. Pas-merci à Lessa. C'est à cause d'elle, ce thème pourri.**

**Comme d'habitude, la personne postant le 150ème commentaire aura le droit de me donner un thème sur lequel j'écrirais un pas-drabble!**

**A vos claviers!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**Warnings : Alors? Peter ou pas Peter? Ah... Et pas-drabble complètement nul. Je tenais à le préciser! Mais fallait bien que je publie un petit truc :D**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Je vous annonce que, comme le dernier chapitre de "Treasure Hunters" va être publié ce dimanche, la semaine prochaine sera une semaine de nouveauté! Une nouvelle histoire traduite sera postée. Mais, étant donné la longueur des chapitres et mes obligations personnelles, il n'y aura qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour le moment! Mais comme d'habitude, vous aurez le droit à des OS (traduits ou personnels) ainsi qu'aux pas-drabbles!**

* * *

**Pâté en croûte**

**545 mots**

Stiles, assis sur les genoux de Derek s'agitait, exposant sa journée au lycée, sous l'oreille attentive de son Compagnon et de son oncle. Une assiette était posée devant chaque garçon, le plat fumant, au milieu de leur plan de travail.

\- En plus, Scott a failli lancer la balle de crosse dans la gueule de Jackson. J'étais plié en deux, pis je me suis fais engueuler, bouda l'hyperactif. Scottie a dit que c'était pas bien de se moquer et que Jackson ce gros con n'avait pas non plus mérité ça... Alors tu-

\- Stiles, mange, ça va refroidir, grogna doucement Derek, fourrageant dans les courts cheveux bruns, humant la peau doucereuse de son amant.

L'humain soupira ostensiblement, se retenant de gronder sur son Compagnon, se contentant, une fois n'est pas coutume, de l'écouter docilement. Pas que le loup-garou l'effrayait, loin s'en faut, mais il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

_Pas encore._

\- Je vais faire ce que tu me demandes mais sache que rien n'est chaud dans cette assiette...

Le silence reprit ses droits, faisant soupirer Peter de contentement, qui put enfin retourner à son assiette, sans être dérangé par le dernier humain de leur meute. Prenant ses couverts en main, il entreprit de découper un peu au hasard dans l'assiette de crudités posée devant lui.

_Depuis quand ils devaient bouffer ces stupides végétaux ! Idiot d'humain trop prévenant !_

La seule dérogation à laquelle ils avaient droit pour ce soir était une tranche – _non mais, _une _tranche quoi_ – de pâté en croûte... Oui, oui, du pâté en croûte.

Pas même de la viande, de la vraie !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avisant les mamours que les deux amoureux en face de lui se faisaient, et disséqua, quasi chirurgicalement, séparant la croûte de la viande recomposée. Il en porta un morceau à la bouche, l'avalant difficilement.

Soudain, ouvrant grand les yeux, il frappa sa poitrine, toussant comme s'il allait recracher ses poumons sous l'air ahuri de Stiles. Derek fut le premier à réagir, descendant rapidement son amant de ses genoux pour aller frapper dans le dos de son oncle.

Il lui fallut bien une minute pour débloquer les voies respiratoires bloquées de Peter, les joues rougies, le reste du visage très pâlot.

\- Ça va? s'inquiéta Stiles, les sourcils levés.

Peter ne fit qu'acquiescer, se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

\- Mec, faut faire gaffe quand tu manges, hein !

Le plus âgé des Hale ne fit que gronder, lançant un regard noir au Compagnon de son neveu.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! On n'avait pas idée de donner à manger à un loup-garou de la fausse viande.

Il se faisait la promesse de le punir pour son impertinence lorsqu'il entendit Derek soupirer à ses côtés. Se concentrant sur les sentiments de chacun : si Stiles était surpris et légèrement inquiet, Derek, lui, sentait la peur.

_Avait-il été à ce point effrayé de le voir mort?_

La punition de Stiles pouvait bien attendre...

Savoir que son neveu l'estimait assez pour ne pas avoir envie de le perdre stupidement, lui réchauffait les entrailles.

Ça valait bien le coup de devoir manger des _légumes_ ou du pâté en croûte. Voire même de s'étouffer avec le dit-pâté.

_Ouais, ça valait le coup !_

**Alors? Hein? *pleure* A dans deux jours!**


	29. Pelleteuse

**Note : 29? Peut-on considérer ce truc comme un pas-drabble? Mouais...**

**Lessa, je vais commencer à te détester hein ;v;**

**Comme d'habitude, la personne postant le 150ème commentaire aura le droit de me donner un thème sur lequel j'écrirais un pas-drabble!**

**A vos claviers!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**Warnings : Alors? Peter ou pas Peter? Ah... Et pas-drabble complètement nul. Je tenais à le préciser! Mais fallait bien que je publie un petit truc :D**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Skayyyyyyt! Y'a pas Peter. Enfin un peu. Un mini peu!**

* * *

**Pelleteuse**

**274 mots**

Si Stiles avait dû trouver un objet pour qualifier son amant, il aurait choisi le mot _Pelleteuse_. Et si un quelconque individu – tel que Scott – lui avait demandé pourquoi, il aurait tout simplement répondu que Derek était, par définition, une putain de pelleteuse.

Et ce, dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Quand il parlait ? Un vrai moteur de pelleteuse – _incompréhensible_.

Quand il marchait ? Une vraie 'démarche' de pelleteuse – _raide._

Et encore, il en passait !

_Enfin, c'est surtout parce que tu connais pas d'autres morceaux 'anatomiques' d'une pelleteuse_.

Il entendait d'ici les rires silencieux de Peter.

Mais si quelqu'un le questionnait sur le réel pourquoi il assimilait Derek à une pelleteuse – qui en soit, n'est pas très mignon, comme objet, hein, on ne va pas se mentir – il dirait, facilement, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, que son petit-ami loup embrassait vraiment, comme une pelleteuse.

_Sans tendresse. Dominateur. Violent. Désireux..._

Ouais.

C'était ça.

Derek était une putain de pelleteuse, qui parlait comme une pelleteuse, qui marchait – ça marche, une pelleteuse ? Oh et... ça parle, une pelleteuse ? – comme une pelleteuse et qui embrassait, profondément, comme une pelleteuse.

Et lui, il se laissait faire docilement, se contentant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et de gémir dans le baiser – voire même de se frotter, nonchalamment contre le corps musclé de Derek, oui monsieur !

Il aimait ça, il n'allait pas se mentir. Et ça le faisait sourire, le rouge aux joues.

\- Stiles ? Ça va ?

\- Ouais, 'saac, ça va. Dis, tu crois que les pelleteuses, elles peuvent embrasser des gens ?

**Je file me cacher. A tout à l'heure pour une toute nouvelle traduction!**


	30. Fromage

**Note : Et voici le tout nouveau pas-drabble, j'ai nommé monsieur le trentième! Je ne pensais pas arriver jusqu'ici. Et je ne pensais pas que vous me suivriez autant, si longtemps et si nombreux!**

**Ce pas-drabble est le cadeau pour la 150ème review, qui a été postée par Alamane-kun! Bravo!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**R/R anonymes : **

**Ellexa : je tenais à te remercier énormément pour ton commentaire! Il m'a fait chaud au coeur! J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour ta dissertation!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**Warnings : PETER :D**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

**PS2 : Si vous aimez les Steter (ou même si vous ne les aimez pas), allez voir - c'est un ordre - les fictions de Skayt! Elle est géniale, et trop mignonne. Et pis, elle aime bien quand je grogne, et ça... C'est cool! Vous pouvez aussi aller faire un tour sur les OS de Lessa, elle aussi, elle est cro cool!**

* * *

**Fromage**

**177 mots**

\- T'as vraiment un soucis, avec tout ce qui touche aux produits laitiers, toi, hein, soupira Peter, en se laissant tomber sur le sofa, aux côtés de Stiles.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre, continuant à lécher ses doigts plein de fromage fondu, provenant d'une large coupelle, posée sur la table basse, en face des deux garçons. Un verre de lait ainsi qu'un yaourt au chocolat entouraient la sacro-sainte soucoupe, pleine de carrés de fromage, que Stiles se faisait un plaisir de prendre entre ses doigts pour les porter à sa bouche.

_Comme un gamin._

\- Tu pourrais manger un peu plus proprement au moins... Tu vas en mettre plein sur le canapé, fit l'oncle Hale, blasé tout autant qu'amusé.

\- Nopfhm, baragouina l'hyperactif, se pourléchant les lèvres, les mordillant un peu pour récupérer les restes de fromage.

_Derek serait bien déçu de voir que son petit-ami était si enfantin._

Peter pouffa.

_Et qu'il préférait largement le fromage à sa personne. Et ce, même si le fromage ne pouvait pas lui faire de câlins._

**Je m'excuse auprès d'Alamane... C'était court T8T**

**Et sinon, je voudrais profiter que ce soit le 30ème pas-drabble pour vous remercier : Miamy, Skayt, Laetitia, AsphodeleSauvage, Chewre, Lessa-chan, Wm2, Yeliria, HTBA, Sterek28, Djahane Hale, Triskel Orion Black, Arm des McD, AliceCullenBis, Une, Alamane-kun, Nea tw, Guest, Carmin, Fansterek, Elfyliane, Guest 2, Sarah-JA, Crazy-wolfie, Ellexa, YodaBor, Shanatora ainsi que tous les followers et les favoris! **

**Vous êtes tous trop cools, les louloups :coeur:**


	31. Tartine

**Note : J'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir vous poster ce drabble! Alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :coeur:**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**Warnings : PETER :D**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Tartine**

**374 mots**

\- La tartine, elle tombe toujours côté du beurre, on est d'accord, demanda Peter à Derek , qui était plongé dans la lecture du Bestiaire.

Les deux hommes étaient, une fois n'était pas coutume, dans le salon illuminé par les rayons ardents d'un soleil printanier.

\- Normalement, déclara seulement l'Alpha, sans relever ses yeux clairs des lignes qui défilaient devant son visage.

\- Et un chat, ça retombe toujours sur ses pattes ?

\- Huum... gronda Derek, plissant les yeux, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait peur de comprendre où voulait en venir son oncle.

_Décidément, traîner avec Stiles ne lui réussissait pas vraiment._

\- Dis, tu saurais pas où est Castiel ?

\- Peter...

\- Quoi ? Demanda innocemment le loup bêta, souriant à son neveu.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul poil de ce chat.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Derek soupira, relevant ses prunelles ardents pour les poser sur son vis-à-vis, enfoncé dans leur sofa, les jambes croisées devant lui.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Et... tu devrais arrêter de passer du temps avec Stiles. Vous allez finir par arriver à faire brûler le loft. Ou... Non, vous êtes bien ensemble, en fait.

Peter pouffa, un rictus collé aux lèvres.

\- Même pas vrai. Et donc ? Tu veux bien répondre à ma question.

\- Non. Si tu touches à un seul poil de Castiel, c'est à Stiles que tu auras à faire. Et crois-moi, même si tu es son _Peter adoré, _il ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir fait des expériences avec son chat.

\- T'es pas drôle ! Fit mine de bouder le Bêta. J'aurais voulu savoir moi, qui de la tartine ou du chat gagnait la bataille.

Derek se retint de se frapper le front, retournant à son ouvrage.

\- Tu demanderas à Stiles, je suis sûr qu'il s'est déjà posé la question et a déjà fait des tonnes de théories, déclara-t-il, rapidement.

Il ne voulait pas que son oncle vînt encore le déranger, tel son amant, avec des questions plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Alors mettre Peter et Stiles ensemble, lui promettait, si pas de silence ou de calme, au moins un peu de répit.

\- Et sinon, il est où Castiel ?

**Oui, c'est pas génial. Mais c'est mieux que rien non? Un petit commentaire, les Louloups?**


	32. Trouvaille

**Note : Ai-je une excuse pour le non-drabble d'hier? Oui et non. Oui, parce que le drabble prévu s'est vu transformer en One-shot. Et non, parce que... euh... Voilàààà quoi!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K+**

**Warnings : Rien de bien spécial!**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Trouvaille**

**673 mots**

Stiles fouillait dans l'armoire qu'il partageait avec Derek depuis qu'il avait emménagé au loft – cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant – lorsque son regard fut attiré par une sorte de sac de pressing, accroché au fond du bahut, accroché sur un cintre tout simple.

Ce n'était pas là ce matin, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder tout autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne surgirait derrière lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il sortit ce qui avait attiré son attention du placard, et se recula pour le poser sur le lit-double.

Il défit rapidement le zip, descendant la fermeture, rapidement, curieux de voir ce que son petit-ami avait bien pu cacher dans leur armoire.

Écartant les pans, ce qu'il découvrit le laissa bouche bée.

_Alors son amant était de ce genre-là ?_

Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées qui commençaient à prendre place dans son esprit, il sourit, sortant totalement le vêtement de son carcan de tissus pour le placer sous son bras.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer les portes de l'armoire ou encore celles de la chambre, il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon, en courant, sans faire réellement attention où il mettait les pieds.

Personne ne sut comment il se ne fit pas de croche-pieds avec ses propres jambes, alors qu'il arrivait en face de la table présente dans la grande pièce du loft où Derek était en train de trier plusieurs papiers.

Le loup releva à peine les yeux de sa paperasse, mais lorsque ses prunelles avisèrent le vêtement que tenait Stiles, il se prépara mentalement à une pluie de reproches.

_Et pourtant..._

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Que tu voulais que je porte des trucs comme ça ? A moins que ce soit toi, qui le porte ? Mais bon, vu la taille, ça m'étonnerait alors, tu-

\- Stiles... Doucement. Respire, tu vas finir par arriver à t'étouffer avec ta propre langue, gronda doucement le loup-garou, passant successivement son regard sur le costume et sur son petit-ami.

\- Ouais ouais. Mais je savais pas que tu avais ces penchants, Louloup, sourit Stiles, se rapprochant de Derek. Alors comme ça, tu veux que je porte un costume de... chaton. Ça se tient, tu me diras mais...

Derek passa ses mains sur son front puis dans ses cheveux, se penchant en arrière pour détendre les muscles crispés de son dos et de sa nuque.

\- C'était censé être une surprise Stiles. Pour Pâques.

\- Si tu veux me faire une surprise, apprends déjà à cacher les cadeaux, Louloup. Toi et Scott, vous cachez vraiment vos trucs n'importe où hein ! Dans un tiroir à chaussettes et dans une armoire ? Sérieusement ? Vous me prenez pour qui, hein ? Vous-

Stiles se coupa, regardant Derek se lever d'une manière presque féline pour l'entourer de ses bras puissants.

\- Ça te plaît pas, cette petite idée ? J'ai hésité avec des chaînes et un short de cuir mais... je me suis dit que ça irait trop vite pour un novice comme toi, ricana le loup, tout en mordillant une des oreilles de son petit-ami, qui frissonnait contre son torse.

Stiles gémit. Ses jambes flageolaient sous les attentions de son amant, alors que les paroles de ce dernier arrivaient avec difficulté à son esprit.

Il sentit des mains sous ses cuisses, alors que le lycanthrope le portait pour le caler dans ses bras, suçotant maintenant la base de son cou, pour y laisser sa marque, comme il en avait pris la douce habitude.

Le loup allait se diriger vers l'étage pour un câlin – _c'était tellement plus intéressant que les papiers que Peter l'obligeait à lire_ – le corps de Stiles eut un léger soubresaut.

\- Je suis pour les chaînes et le short, aussi, déclara-t-il, de but en blanc, la voix rauque.

Derek s'empêcha de gronder de contentement, tout simplement heureux que son petit-amie entrât dans ses délires étranges.

_Vraiment, il ne pouvait trouver mieux, comme amant, non ?_

**Bon. Je ne suis pas satisfaite, mais je sais que je vais me faire punir si je publie rien alors... :coeur: Peut-être que ça vous aura plu un petit peu au moins!**

**A tout bientôt, et encore désolée pour le retaaaaard, les Louloups!**


	33. Bobo

**Note : Cette fois, j'ai une excuse pour ne pas avoir publié hier! J'étais complètement malade, clouée au lit toute la soirée. Ah et... Je vous annonce que ce drabble est l'avant-avant-dernier! Il n'en reste plus que deux, le 34 et le 35 (oui, vous savez compter...). J'ai pris cette décision afin de pouvoir me concentrer sur plusieurs OS et histoires en préparation, ainsi que sur mes traductions!**

**Je reviendrais peut-être sur ces drabbles plus tard :D Si l'envie m'en prend!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**R/R Anonyme :**

**Yeliria : Je veux rencontrer ton chat! MAINTENANT! Encore merci pour ton commentaire :coeur:**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**Warnings : Rien de bien spécial!**

**PS : Pour tous les anonymes, étant donné que, la plupart du temps, je publie des chapitres uniques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail (attention, avec des espaces partout), si vous désirez une réponse!**

* * *

**Bobo**

**514 mots**

\- Scottiiiie ! Chouina Stiles, dans la cuisine des Hale, où se trouvait aussi son meilleur ami. Je me suis cogné !

McCall soupira, relevant la tête de sa tasse de café, tapotant la chaise haute à ses côtés pour que l'hyperactif comprît qu'il devait s'y asseoir.

\- Viens là, que je regarde.

\- Nooon, tu vas faire pire !

\- Stiles. Assis. Maintenant, grogna Scott.

L'humain lui lança un regard boudeur, gonflant les joues.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec Derek, bougonna-t-il, avant d'obéir à l'ordre sous-jacent de son presque frère.

Il s'installa avec difficulté sur l'assise, se tournant vers McCall, l'air triste.

\- Ça fait maaaal, Scottie ! Je vais mourir ! Je vais perdre mon œil !

\- Choisis un des deux. Soit tu meurs, et dans ce cas-là, perdre un œil devrait être le moindre de tes soucis. Sois tu perds un œil, et cela ne te tuera pas. Ça te défigurera juste un peu.

\- Scoooooottie ! T'es trop méchant, avec moi aujourd'hui ! Je boude si tu continues.

\- Et bien boude, mais laisse-moi boire mon café tranquillement. Et ne viens plus te plaindre.

Stiles arbora une mine outrée, puis une fausse tristesse s'insinua sur ses traits, dévoilant des yeux larmoyants à son meilleur ami.

\- Tu sais bien que seul Isaac sait faire le chien battu, ici. Alors arrête d'essayer, tu te rends seulement ridicule.

\- Aide-moiii, ça pique !

Scott soupira, et jeta un œil sur le front de Stiles, relevant les cheveux châtains.

\- Y'a strictement rien. T'auras seulement un beau bleu. Et pitié... Laisse-moi dire à Derek comment tu t'es fait ça... pouffa McCall. Ça t'apprendra à fouiller dans le frigo.

\- Non. Je proteste. Personne ne saura comment j'ai fait ça ! Couina Stiles. Et puis d'abord, d'habitude, Derek il pense tout le temps à remettre du lait dans le frigo ! Sauf que là, y'en a plus. Tu crois que Peter a tout bu, exprès ?

\- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il aime bien m'embêter, chuchota l'hyperactif, comme pour dire un secret. Et donc ce serait de sa faute si je me suis cogné. Parce que tout est de la faute de Peter ! Même si t'es un loup-garou, c'est de la faute de Peter.

McCall leva les yeux au ciel.

_Non._

_Pas le matin._

_Il ne pouvait pas supporter les lubies de son meilleur ami avant d'aller au lycée._

\- Et au fait ! Sursauta Stiles, oubliant totalement sa « douleur ». Pourquoi t'es là ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi t'es làààà ?

\- Stiles, tais-toi. Pitié.

L'hyperactif ne répondit rien, se contentant de se perdre dans la contemplation du mur nu devant lui, alors que Scott se levait pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. Il allait sortir de la cuisine, lorsque Stiles sauta prestement de sa chaise, pour le suivre.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Tu n'as plus mal ?

\- Hein ? Mal où ? Dis, pourquoi t'es là ?

_Ça allait être une looooongue journée !_

**Désolée de la piètre qualité de ce Drabble! Ce ne devait pas du tout être ça, à la base. Mais ma base s'est transformée en... OS. Oui, oui... Donc à bientôt pour un OS :coeur:**

**Et encore merci de me suivre si nombreux! **


	34. Platypus

**Note : Et voici l'avant-dernier drabble! Sauf si l'envie me prend de revenir sur ce recueil, bien sûr! Je suis encore très touchée par vos messages, vos commentaires. Ils me remontent tous les jours le moral, me font sourire, parfois rire et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Vraiment!**

**Je suis donc désolée de ce retard, mais j'aie été en manque d'inspiration. Il se ressentira dans ce petit drabble, parce qu'il est assez... en deçà de ce que j'écris d'habitude. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même!**

**Bonne lecture les louloups!**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

**Rating : K**

**Warnings : Rien de bien spécial!**

**PS : Ce pas-drabble est entièrement dédié à Skayt. Parce que c'est à cause d'elle que l'Ornithorynque est devenu l'animal le plus populaire chez moi. Elle me tanne depuis des semaines pour que j'écrive sur ce thème, alors je lui devais bien ça, tellement elle est gentille (des fois) :coeur:**

* * *

**Platypus**

**388 mots**

\- Euh, Stiles...

\- Quoi mon Scottiiiie ? Minauda l'hyperactif, étalé dans les coussins qu'ils avaient jeté au sol pour s'installer confortablement sur le parquet de la chambre de Stiles.

Il balança les jambes, relevant les yeux de sa console pour les poser sur son meilleur ami, qui s'était posé devant l'ordinateur fixe de Stiles.

\- C'est quoi ton fond d'écran ?

\- Un ornithorynque, pourquoi ?

\- Ça existe, ce truc ?

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit, prenant peu à peu plus de place sur le visage constellé de grains de beauté.

\- Tu croyais quoi, Scottie ? Bien sûr que ça existe !

\- Non mais... Je pensais que c'était un animal imaginaire, comme les Dragons, les Sirènes ou des trucs comme ça ! Tu te moques de moi, hein. Ça existe pas, ces trucs.

Stiles se frappa le front, désespéré de la bêtise de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais qui m'a fichu un pote pareil ! Mais bien sûr que si ça existe ! Comme les Narvals ou les Requins Lutins. Ça existe, ces trucs !

\- Genre, un animal mi-canard, mi-castor, mi-truc bizarre ?

\- Scottie, je te juuuure ! Couina Stiles, tout en se remettant rapidement sur ses jambes. Pourquoi je te mentirais hein ? Franchement ! T'es vraiment un inculte, en fait.

\- Ne fais pas l'étonné, gronda Scott, tout en faisant clignoter ses yeux, essayant d'être menaçant.

Ce à quoi Stiles fit un sourire.

\- Tu m'impressionnes pas, mon pote. Je suis bien plus impressionné par le fait que tu pensais que les ornithorynques étaient des créatures surnaturelles. Tu crois aux loups-garous et aux vampires, mais pas aux ornithorynques... T'es bizarre.

Scott soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se reculer et de laisser l'ordinateur. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami se moques encore de lui, alors valait mieux qu'il ne dise plus rien. Voire même qu'il ne pense plus à rien.

Il s'assit sur le lit, alors que Stiles s'occupait de chercher quelque chose sur internet. Scott ne voulait même pas savoir quoi une question le taraudait maintenant.

\- Stiles... ?

\- Scott.

\- Euh... Les Acromentules **(1)**, ça existe du coup ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, un énième rictus établissant son nid sur les lèvres pourprines.

_Ouais, il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa bouche._

**(1) : Les Acromentules (ou Acromentula) sont de monstrueuses araignées, dotées de huit yeux et de la faculté de parler, comme les humains (cf - "Fantastic Beast and where to find them" J.K. Rowling )**

**Et voici. Alors, ça vous a plu? Je suis désolée de ce piètre drabble, mais apparemment, j'ai perdu mon sens de l'humour... Le prochain sera "Grand Méchant Loup", ainsi la boucle sera bouclée! Je ne sais pas quand il sera publié, car je travaille encore dessus et je veux qu'il soit parfait donc...**

**A tout bientôt les louloups! Et merci de me suivre toujours plus nombreux, ça me pousse à continuer! :coeur: **


	35. Grand Méchant Loup

**Note**** : Et voilà le dernier drabble de « Quotidiens au Clair de Lune ». Je suis immensément désolée du retard, j'avais énormément de choses à faire et en plus de ça, une flemme tellement aiguë que même écrire me paraissait insurmontable. Je voulais que ce dernier pas-drabble soit parfait, soit un truc énorme et tout. Bah non. Ce sera une idée random, sans trop de réflexion. La faute à beaucoup de choses, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de vous faire attendre encore 107 ans xD**

**« Grand Méchant Loup » boucle donc la boucle commencée avec « Chaperon Rouge ». Ce recueil est donc bien terminé (sauf si...)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part cette... chose. Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de leur papa, qui n'est pas moi T_T Mais si quelqu'un trouve un moyen, gardez-moi Peter.**

**Warnings**** : Lemon. Attention, ça pique !**

* * *

**Grand Méchant Loup**

**953 mots**

Il était dans la merde.

Littéralement.

Enfin non, pas si littéralement que ça.

Mais il était quand même sacrément dans la merde.

Et pour une fois, Scott ou Peter n'y étaient strictement pour rien. Il s'était débrouillé tout seul, comme un grand, pour s'y mettre.

Dehors, la lune pleine paradait, le narguant. Stiles aurait même juré voir une bouche souriante, et une langue mutine sortir d'entre ces lèvres.

_Mais une lune, ça n'avait pas de bouche. N'est-ce pas?_

Bref.

C'était la pleine lune. Et lui, il était là, devant un Derek aux yeux rougeoyants. Et il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Pourquoi ?

Bah... Parce qu'il était un peu épinglé à la table de la cuisine.

Ouais... On aura vu mieux comme situation sécurisée.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il essayait de le raisonner, sentant bien comme il fallait la bosse déformant les jeans lâches de son petit copain.

Il n'avait réellement pas envie d'être pris, comme ça, sans sentiment.

Ou pire.

Derek pourrait le manger.

Si.

Stiles en était sûr.

Persuadé.

Certain même !

Parce que le loup avait quand même sorti les griffes et les poils.

Si si.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et rapidement. Parce que la lune ne laisserait sa place au soleil que dans de longues heures.

De trop longues heures.

Stiles sursauta alors que la main rude de Derek commençait à masser douloureusement son entrejambe. Bon, okay. Il n'allait pas nier le fait qu'il était légèrement excité. Il avait toujours aimé lorsque Derek utilisait son pouvoir d'Alpha pour faire de lui une petite boule gémissante et haletante mais, là... Non, ce n'était pas si bon que ça.

L'adolescent battit des mains, essayant d'écarter son amant, en vain.

_Foutue force lycanthropique !_

\- Bouge pas.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, aurait répondu Stiles si Derek lui en avait laissé le temps. Mais le loup-garou avait déjà happé ses lèvres pour les mordiller, l'embrassant sauvagement. Leurs langues se lièrent rapidement, Stiles ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l'appel du loup de son Compagnon.

Généralement, il appréciait largement les pleines lunes, car Derek arrivait à contrer l'appel de l'astre rond.

Au moins un minimum.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Peter avait mis son neveu dans une rage folle – ce que Stiles n'avait pas compris. Oh non – juste avant le coucher du soleil.

Ça n'avait pas aidé apparemment.

Stiles se gifla mentalement.

_Bien sûr que ça n'avait pas aidé ! Qu'il était idiot des fois._

Une tape sur la hanche lui fit ouvrir les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermés, alors que son amant tentait de soulever son tee-shirt.

Ce qui ne fut pas assez rapide à son goût, apparemment. Puisque Stiles eut le large plaisir de voir tomber des lambeaux de tissus au sol, sous les grognements impatients du loup.

\- C'était mon préféré ! Protesta l'humain, se relevant sur ses coudes.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arguer encore plus que son bras tapa sur quelque chose, qui roula sur la table malmenée.

Avisant ce qu'il venait de déplacer, malencontreusement, un large sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il essayait de résister aux avances et aux caresses plus qu'aventureuses de Derek, qui suivait ses courbes fines de ses yeux rougeoyants.

Un gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres, alors que la bouche de son Compagnon venait de se poser à la lisière de son boxer.

Et Stiles fut tout de même étonné que Derek n'ait pas encore arraché son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

_Y'a du progrès. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas dans l'obligation de se refaire une nouvelle garde-robe à la fin de cette nuit !_

Serrant un peu plus son poing sur l'objet qu'il tenait, il profita durant quelques secondes des caresses buccales de Derek, avant de se résigner à l'écarter.

Brandissant le demi-citron devant lui, il le pressa, faisant gicler le jus dans les yeux de son amant, qui se recula, couinant de douleur.

Stiles reprit son souffle, descendant rapidement de la table et se rhabillant du mieux qu'il pouvait, s'écartant de Derek, tout en gardant ses deux prunelles ambrées fixées sur lui.

Certes, c'était vraiment pas fair-play de jouer avec les faiblesses des gens, mais... il fallait bien qu'il se défende !

Il remercia mentalement Isaac et Peter. L'un pour avoir boudé jusqu'à avoir son verre de limonade. L'autre pour avoir accédé à la requête du plus jeune.

Avec mauvaise fois.

\- T'es calmé Louloup ?

Seul un grondement rauque provint de la gorge de Derek. Mais ce dernier avait rentré les griffes. Ce qui était une petite victoire !

Stiles s'autorisa à souffler, se massant les hanches. C'est que son loup n'y était pas allé de main morte avec sa peau. Il était persuadé d'avoir plusieurs hématomes bien visibles un peu partout.

\- Ça va mieux, Derek ?

Ce dernier releva ses yeux redevenus d'une couleur habituelle sur son amant, avant d'acquiescer et de lancer un « ouais » murmuré.

L'adolescent se permit de se rapprocher, collant son corps à celui, plus musclé, du loup-garou, entourant ses bras autour du cou crispé.

\- Désolé, Stiles.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, se contentant de poser sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek, se détendant largement alors que les mains du lycan se posaient sur ses hanches, faisant attention aux marques violacées commençant déjà à s'étendre sur la peau laiteuse.

\- C'est rien. C'est le risque de ma vie, sourit Stiles.

_Mais sa vie, il ne la changerait pour rien au monde. Qu'il y ait un risque pour lui, peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'avoir sa famille à lui. Celle qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Celle qui l'acceptait malgré ses défauts._

_Celle qu'il était heureux de retrouver, tous les jours._

_Celle qui faisait son quotidien, au clair de lune._

* * *

**Et voilà. C'est la fin... ça m'émeut un peu, je vous avouerais. Mais c'est aussi un poids conséquent qui s'enlève de mes épaules :coeur :**

**Un énorme merci à Skayt et Lessa en premier lieu. Ce sont elles qui me boostent tous les jours et qui foutent des coups de pieds au cul (mérités, les coups de pieds).**

**Et à _Miamy, Laetitia, AsphodeleSauvage, Chewre, Yeliria, Wm2, Arm des McD, Sterek28, HTBA, Djahane Hale, Triskel Orion Black, AliceCullenBis, Une, Fansterek, Alamane-kun, Nea Tw, Guest 2, Carmin, Elfyliane, Guest, Sarah-JA, Shanatora, Guest 3, Crazy-Wolfie, Ellexa, Guest 4, YodaBor, Toonette, Julia13Verseau, Lylypuce55, et Arianna Heawing_ (qui a permis de dépasser les 200 commentaires *^*) ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont suivi ce recueil et qui l'ont mis en favoris !**

**Il était comment mon lemon ? Ufufu, vous y avez cru hein ? Ouais, je suis méchante, mais pour tout vous dire, je ne voulais pas trop en faire non plus. Et je n'aime pas les lemons sans aucune histoire derrière (hein ? Oui, c'est moi qui dit ça :D) \o/ **

**A tout bientôt les Louloups :coeur:**


End file.
